The Hidden Oracle, plus one
by 00GraceTheFangirl00
Summary: My name is Artemis. I used to be a god. I don't exactly remember what happened, on that I woke up falling. My brother beside me. I had a strong feeling this was my fault. But i couldn't remember why. this is litterally a toa rewrite thats just The Hidden Oracle plus Artemis
1. haikus are to long D:

My name is Artemis; I used to be a god.

In my four thousand six hundred and twelve years, I have done many things. But in all my immortal life, I have not once been turned mortal.

The same cannot be said for my brother.

The idiot's been turned mortal twice before now, none them without injury...

The first thing I was aware of was that I was falling. The wind rushed through my clothes, making them flap wildly against my sides. I hated falling. It always happens at the worst times. It's very inconvenient to be perfectly honest. I'm a goddess, why does gravity have to affect me when I don't want it to? The wind plastered my hair against my face. I am going to punch Bores for that insult. Eventually. I doubt I get the chance anytime soon.

Skyscrapers passed in and out of view as I fell. Flames streamed off my body; Zeus must really be angry.

I tried to turn into a cloud or bird or even teleport across the world, all of which should have been easy for me.

Despite that, I kept falling.

The second thing I realized was I wasn't alone, someone was falling next to me. I could feel the air parting around their form.

My brother.

I don't know how I knew it was him, but something just told me it was.

He was screaming. His voice high pitched and utterly terrified. His throat sounded hoarse from yelling and he almost sounded like he had been crying.

I wondered why.

Something told me I knew why, but I just couldn't remember.

I didn't know why I couldn't remember.

Gods have a perfect memory. I shouldn't be able to forget.

I kept trying to do something, anything, to slow our descent. Nothing worked.

The ground was getting closer and closer.

Apollo was still screaming. He seemed desperate, he sounded terrified, something told me this was my fault.

I just didn't know what.

We just kept on falling. We plunged into a crevice between two buildings, and I braced myself for impact.

BAM.

The air was knocked out of my lungs, I felt dizzy. We had landed in a dumpster. How quaint.

Sadly, this wasn't the first time this had happened to me. (I had lost a bet with Hermes. It wasn't my finest moment.)

My eyesight dimmed for a moment and I felt like crying out in pain. All I could smell was rancid meat and rotting something- I didn't want to know what was rotting. But something certainly was.

I felt queasy, if I had had anything in my stomach I certainly would have puked.

My ribs felt broken.

This shouldn't have been possible. A fall from that high shouldn't have even hurt me.

Apollo was silent.

I realized in horror I had landed on top of him.

I am a horrible sister.

I rolled off of him, then struggled to sit up. I couldn't remember what had happened. How had I got here? Why couldn't I do anything?

YOU SHOULD HAVE JUST LET HIM BE, ARTEMIS.My father's booming voice echoed in my head.IT IS HIS FAULT. THIS IS HIS PUNISHMENT. YOU DON'T NEED TO JOIN HIM.I remembered now. Zeus had stripped him of his immortality, torturing and breaking him in the process. I felt angry. I felt weak. I felt so so painstakingly mortal.IT'S HIS FAULT ARTEMIS. ABANDON HIM NOW, AND I WILL RECALL YOU TO OLYMPUS.I remembered my brother curled in a tight ball sobbing and shaking. I remembered him thanking me endlessly for "saving him".

I am a pitiful joke. I couldn't save him. I had failed him. Now we were both mortals. I wasn't going to fail him again. I knew what I was doing. He wouldn't make it alone, not right now at least. No. I'm not leaving him. IT'S YOUR CHOICE THEN.I was left with my own thoughts.

I tried to remember the details of Apollo's sentencing, had Father told us how long it would last? How to become immortal again? My mind was too fuzzy. It was infuriating. I knew what had happened before, my memories were clear enough for that. A war with the giants. Apollo had fallen for one of his spawn's flattery. But Zeus had punished him severely, and he needed me. I wasn't going to leave him to fend for himself. I knew Zeus wasn't going to reconsider, but I had to get to my feet. I needed to get us to safety. I wasn't going to let him get hurt. Not again. I gripped the rim of the dumpster tightly, my ribs throbbed and my stomach clenched. I didn't want to think about how badly Apollo must be hurt. I had landed on him after all. If my ribs were broken I can only imagine his.

I clawed my way out of the dumpster and toppled over the side. I landed on my back, I lay there for awhile. Trying to catch my breath. I had to get up. I had to get us to safety. Getting up, to put it nicely, was horrid. My head spun and my body screamed in agony.

Why are you humans so fragile? I only fell a measly few hundred feet.

I somehow managed to stand. We were in a dead end alley, about 50 feet from the exit. This looked like the west side of Manhattan. Zeus must be really angry... At least that hero, what was his name again. Oh. Right. That hero, Perseus Jackson lived in New York. I leaned against the dumpster, my hands shaking. How was I going to get both of us in one piece across town?

Hopefully, Zeus was kind enough to leave us some cash. We could hail a taxi if he did.

First things first. Check how badly off Apollo is. He came first. I was not going to fail him again. (Why did I feel like this was my fault? I knew this! I just couldn't recall...) I took a deep breath and turned to face Apollo. I wanted to scream and cry at the same time when I saw him.

He was horribly pale, his eyes closed tightly and his breathing irregular. Dark bruises covered his visible skin, and he looked about 15.

He had curly brown hair and looked nothing like he was supposed to.

Zeus did this to him.

Zeus hurt him.

Now the hard part, I hooked my arms under him and dragged him out of the dumpster. He whimpered weakly in his unconscious state. I hoped I hadn't aggravated his injuries too much.

Despite that I had dragged him out, he didn't wake up. Not even when I propped him against the wall.

He was wearing a polo shirt and jeans. Something my brother would never ordinarily wear. He looked nothing like he usually did. We were both Caucasian, and if we looked anything alike then I probably had a killer case of acne. I inspected my new body, I didn't appear any older or younger than Apollo was.

I guess being 16 is better than being 12 as a mortal.

I felt sick, weak, and so, so, human.

How do you mortals even tolerate it?

You can't do anything fun. You can't send death arrows across the land. You can't flatten disrespectful men with a snap of the fingers. You can't even summon a weapon! I don't understand how you manage that.

I started searching my pockets, looking for something, anything useful. I found a cheap wallet and a New York State Juniors license.

So we WERE in New York. A

The name read Livia Papadopoulos. I cringed. Livia?! Papadopoulos?! Why.. Why couldn't he have just put something like Artie Olympia or something along those lines. My face wasn't bad, but I didn't really care what I looked like either way... The flimsy wallet contained a hundred dollars cash. Score. With that money, I could get us to Perseus's house. I checked Apollos pockets, he also had a license and cash. Cool.

Apollo's eyes fluttered open, I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hey, Apollo." I murmured, sitting next to him.

"Artemis..?" His voice was small and weak and I just wanted to gather him in my arms and shelter him from the world.

"I'm here 'Pollo" I put a hand on his shoulder. Tears welled up in his eyes.

"You're okay," He said quickly. I felt confused, why wouldn't I have been okay?

"I'm fine, Apollo" He nodded and let out a shaky breath. His eyes closed and he relaxed a bit. He grabbed my hand. I let him.

"Hey Cade, would you take a look at these losers"

I whirled around, two men stood in the alley's entrance. One was platinum blond and the other had red hair. They both wore oversize hoodies and baggy pants. For some unknown reason, they both had serpentine tattoos wrapping around there necks. I doubted they were just overly enthusiastic Slytherins. I was glad Apollo's eyes are closed. He may try to hide it, but his fear of snakes is terribly noticeable.

One time, Hermes dropped a snake on his shoulders and he screamed. I had laughed until he ran out mortified. OnlyI'mallowed to make fun of his fear of snakes. From that point onward, I threatened anyone under the pain of blunted arrows who dared prank him with snakes.

Anyways, the two men basically screamed thug. Males like them were why I hate their kind. Brutish and completely worthless. Truly the pinnacle of human filth.

Their eyes zeroed in on the wallets I was holding. I was not going to let them mug me. I needed the money to hail a taxi. If they took it we would have to walk, and I doubted either of us could make it very far in our present state. Why are mortals so fragile?

"Now Mikey, be nice. These two look friendly enough" He pulled a hunting knife from his belt. This could get ugly fast. "In fact, I bet they want to give us all their money"

"No." I stood up. "I am the goddess Artemis. If you know what is good for you, you will leave me and my brother alone. You have two choices, leave now or become a jackal."

"I don't know, should we leave Mikey?"

"Nah Cade. I don't see her turning us into a jackal."

"I will destroy you," I said evenly.

Mikey snorted. "How about we destroy you instead?" He stepped forward.

I slipped the wallets into my back pocket, raising my fists. I didn't want to kill mortals, but some things couldn't be helped.

Then, I heard a voice.

"Don't hurt her" Apollo staggered to his feet. Blood dripped from the corner of his mouth. The sight made me stumble back.

It was red.

He was bleeding.

We really were mortal.

"Oh? I doubt you could take a single punch loser"

"Try me" His eyes had a dark gleam in them as he stumbled in front of me. "Apollo- you can't-" I tried to stop him.

"I've had worse recently" he murmured, but his legs were nearly giving out under him. "Please... Just let me do this for you.." He sounded terrified.

"I am Apollo" His voice was shaking. He sounded like he might pass out. I didn't want him to do this. I put a hand on his shoulder.

"My powers are far beyond your comprehension. Flee or face destruction"

Mikey laughed and lumbered forward, Apollo went to punch him. I tried to hold him back but he was already charging.

He missed, the thug ducking. He stumbled forward, caught in the force of his punch. The male kicked Apollo in the back, and my dear brother fell on his face. I screamed his name, going to rush forward, but the Cade guy held me back, I fought and twisted in his grip. What I would have done for my hunters right then. Apollo didn't get up. He laid there for a good 10 seconds before he rolled over.

"Cade, are you comprehending this guy's power?" The thug holding me gave no indication of him letting me go.

"Nah Mikey."

"I.. I will destroy you" Apollo sounded like shit. I wanted to scream at him to just back off.

"But first, how about we have some fun." My head was forcefully turned to look at Apollo. Mikey raised his foot over Apollo's face and stomped down.


	2. this would be a haiku but haikus are to

I had not witnessed my brother beaten so badly in a fight since that time he decided to fight Poseidon in hand to hand combat a few hundred years ago. That had easily been one of the worst ideas he's had.

I couldn't look away. I couldn't take my eyes off the scene unfolding in front of me. It was almost like I was paralyzed, I do not recommend being paralyzed. It's a very unpleasant experience.

Despite the fact that Cade was holding my head to face my brother, I doubt i could have looked even if my head was free. It was like I entered some sort of trance, and I know ALL about trances. (im looking at YOU Hecate)

I'm not a god of healing, but I've had enough experience with mortals to know that Apollo really shouldn't be being kicked while he had broken ribs. In fact, mortals shouldn't be kicked like that ever. Your kind are much too fragile to sustain such damage. I watched as he curled into himself, trying to protect himself from their savage kicks. I could tell from here that his broken ribs made it so he couldn't curl up much smaller than a loose fetal position.

He was dealt blow after blow, kick after kick. I felt more panicked as time passed. Every time Mikey's foot collided with his body I flinched. I needed to get out of Cades vice-like grip. I needed to get Mikey away from my brother. Struggling did nothing, I couldn't budge his arms a centimeter.

Every time Apollo retched I fought harder. I couldn't break out of this mortals grip. The first time he blacked out I thought he was dead. He went completely limp all too suddenly and it was like my brain screeched to a halt. I found that I couldn't pull air into my lungs after a few moments black rimmed my vision. I couldn't make a sound. I couldn't even scream.

Everything felt numb. I was shocked. That's all my mortal brain could manage. For a good 10 seconds, I was unable to react, them what just happened smacked me in the face and his name was violently torn from my lips by some unknowable force. Then I was screaming. Thrashing and yelling and fighting as hard as I could. A hand clamped over my mouth and shushed me. I somehow struggled hard, thrashing in Cade's arms, then a shudder ran through Apollo's body and he started retching again. Relief washed over me. He was alive. He wasn't dead. That was followed by a mind consuming panic that resulted in more struggling.

He might be alive, but I needed to get them off of him. Passing out was never a good thing. He passed out a grand total of 8 times.

When we became gods again, I am going to make Hades give these two a special spot in the fields of punishment.

Eventually, the one holding me, Mikey wanted a turn. It made me sick how these mortal males thought that beating up my brother was a GAME! They reminded me of some of the more...unsavory...roman emperors, Commodus especially. That man enjoyed decapitating defenseless ostriches and slaughtering lions. I never could understand what Apollo saw in him. Despite that, I knew how attached to that certain mortal he had been. After Apollo killed him, he had been absolutely devastated. I was the one to find him sobbing over the emperor's body in that bath.

I needed to protect him.

Cade dropped me and I rushed towards Apollo, a fist collided with my stomach and I doubled over.

Mortal bodies are unfathomably weak. So weak I cannot even describe it. How do you not die? How do you survive so long?

Mikey's arms held me back. "You can't help him, why not just enjoy the show?" I knew struggling was pointless, but that didn't stop my futile attempts to wiggle free. My arms are weak as noodles in this wretched form. I watched helplessly as Cade hit Apollo over the head with a bag of garbage. He let out a sharp shriek of pain. Coffee grounds and fruit peels exploded out of it, covering him in rotting trash. He curled into a tighter ball. They patted him down, finding nothing they turned to me. They patted me down after, taking the wallets. The moment they let go of me, I was by Apollo's side. He was out like a light, I cradled his unconscious form to my chest. He felt so small. He wasscrawnyI realized with a start. My brother wasneverscrawny.

"There ID's read Livia and… Lester Papadopoulos. That's worse than Apollo and Artemis!" Cade snorted. I didn't care. My mind was racing. I had to get us out of here quickly. Maybe.. Maybe I could ask a favor… I looked up at the sky. "Hermes!" they looked at me oddly. "Do me a favor and transport us to Perseus's apartment." I waited for a reply. A stray can rolled across the ground and into my hand. Trash. So that's a no then. Apollo's nose had swelled up, I feared it was broken.

"Hey, Livia, care to explain why you don't have a phone or credit card?"

I ignored them. Cade took a step closer to me. "The boss said these guys would be loaded."

Boss. They had a boss.

"Boss?"

"That's right, Livia." Cade took a step towards us. I tried not to flinch. "'Go to that alley,' the boss told us. 'Easy score.' He said we should rough you up, take whatever you had. But this" he waved the bills around. "this isn't much of a payday."

"Who's your boss? Is it Ares?"

They looked at each other like "Can you believe these two?" Before cade picked up his knife and Mikey took off his belt and wrapped it around his first.Shit.

I was prepared for the worst; completely ready to shield Apollo from their wrath. I doubt his new mortal form would be able to take much more abuse. The thugs took a step forward and I leaned over him, gathering him in my arms and curling over him, hoping this would be enough to shield him. Suddenly, a voice yelled "HEY!"

The thugs turned. Above us, a girl about 12 was perched on a fire escape. She wasn't one of my hunters, but she was the age of one I would recruit.

Maybe I wasn't about to be beaten up. This girl could be our savior yet. I couldn't help but notice that she was dressed like a traffic light. I could tell from here she was strong. The expression on her face told me could easily drive away the thugs.

The thugs, however, did not seem impressed.

"Get lost kid."

The girl stomped her food. "My alley my rules!" So she was homeless. She would be a wonderful recruit to my hunt. "Whatever these losers have is mine. INCLUDING their money"

"You've got to be kidding me. Beat it, you brat!" Cade glared at the girl, his face was almost as red as his hair. He picked up an apple and threw it at her. The apple landed harmlessly at her feet

The girl didn't even flinch. She would be an EXCELLENT recruit.

"You want to play with food?" The girl says slyly. This was gonna be interesting. "Okay."

I didn't see her kick the apple, but it came flying back and hit Cade straight on the nose. Pacifism is sweet my friend, but payback is sweeter. Mikey made an angry snarling noise, not unlike a jackal. He made his way to the fire escape ladder, but he gracefully stepped on a banana peel and fell on his ass.Wonderful. "OWWW!"

I dragged Apollo away from the thugs, I wondered if we should make a run for it, but I knew we wouldn't be able to make it far. At least not without hurting Apollo further. The girl climbed over the railing. She dropped to the ground without missing a beat and grabbed a garbage bag from the Dumpster. I was going to recruit this girl when this was over.

"Stop! Let's talk about this!" Cade sounded nervous. Great.

Mikey groaned and flipped on to his back.

The girl's lips were chapped. She had wispy black fuzz at the corners of her mouth. I felt obligated to protect her. If they made a move against her I will intervene.

"I don't like you guys," she said. "You should go."

"Yeah!" Cade said. "Sure! Just…" He reached for the money. The girl swung her garbage bag. In mid-air the plastic exploded, revealing a ton of rotten bananas.

"Leave my alley. Now." in the dumpster, trash bags burst and exploded. Showering the thugs with trash. Despite their injuries, they scrambled to there feet and made a run for it. I turned to the girl, grinning weakly. "Thank you." I left my protective stance behind and laid Apollo down flat on his back, he showed no sign of waking up. The girl had two rings with crescents on them. My symbol. I knew she wasn't one of my hunters so obviously I was confused. Maybe I had blessed her as a child. My memory was still painfully fuzzy.

"Don't thank me," she said. "You're still in my alley." She walked a full circle around us. Studying us like Apollo used to with those cows of his. "Your gods?"

"WERE gods." I corrected bitterly.

"You don't look like gods."

"Well, wewerejust mugged. Our father expelled us from Olympus." I paused, then cringed eternally as I realized I did it for dramatic effect. "And who are you?"

She smelled faintly of apple pie, which was surprising since she looked so dirty.

"The names Meg."

"That's a good name, Meg. Are you a demigod?"

She didn't respond. I figured she hadn't heard that word before.

She pushed up her rhinestone glasses. "Why would you think that?"

"You have some sort of power. You chased off those two with rotten fruit. Quite the talent, if I were immortal I would offer you a place in my hunt. As for your parent… Controlling garbage in an interesting power. My brother here once dated a Roman goddess, Cloacina, she protected the city's sewer system. Perhaps you're related?"

Meg frowned, Did I say something wrong? "I think I'll just take your money." My eyes widened. "Go on, get out of here."

"Wait! I- I need a bit of assistance!" I hoped this girl was as kind-hearted as I hoped. It felt… odd to ask for help from a mortal. But I couldn't drag Apollo uptown alone… At least not without him paying for it.

"Say I believe you" Her voice turned singsongy, reminding me of Hermes when he was planning something. "Say I decide to help. What then?"

"That's.. That's a good question... We ARE in Manhattan right?"

"Mmm-hmmm. Hell's kitchen." I nodded gravely. I knew that going to the empire state building was a dead end. The security would either call police or Zeus would smite us. Camp half-blood was our only option. Camp Jupiter was too far, and I have always disliked Romans. But getting to camp would be dangerous, two defenseless mortal gods would be top targets for monsters. Then there was Cade and Mikey's boss. "I know a guy who lives on the upper east side. If you can get us to him, I will reward you."

Meg made a sound between a sneeze and a laugh. A sound Hermes would make. But children of Hermes don't have garbage powers. "Reward me with what?" She twirled around, snatching the 10 twenty-dollar bills off the ground. "I'm already taking all your money."

"Give it back!" I'm not sure how much of my panic made it into my voice. I NEEDED that money to hail a taxi.

She threw me the wallets, now empty except for the ID's and our junior driver's licenses.

"I've got your money, I've got your money." She sang.

I stifled a rude remark. "Listen, mortal, we won't be like this forever. Someday we will become gods again. Then we will reward those who helped us—and punish those who didn't."

She put her hands on her hips, laughing. "How do you know what will happen? Have you ever been mortal before?"

"No. But he has. Twice now. His punishments only lasted a few years at most." I suddenly remembered I had yet to check over his injuries. I started gently prodding Apollo's chest, looking for broken and cracked ribs. His entire right side was spanned with cracks and a few breaks. I winced in sympathy. He wouldn't be walking far anytime soon. Hopefully Zeus gave us fast healing. If only to make us able to suffer more faster.

"Oh yeah? And how did he get back to being all goddy or whatever?"

"Goddy isn't a word." Apollo would make a haiku with it. "But our father required him to be a slave to an important demigod. I assume those rules apply to me also. The person uptown I mentioned, he'd probably be the demigod we are too work for. As long as we behave, we should be allowed back to Olympus." I explained impatiently.

"How do you know what demigod?"

"Well… I don't really know-"

"I'm Meg McCaffery! And I claim your service!" Overhead, thunder rumbled. It echoed through the city, almost sounding like laughter.

"Well… I walked right into that one. I guess that's that then."

"I'm a demigod."

"Well yes, our father confirmed that with the thunder"

"And now I have two sidekick gods, Lester and Livia!"

I groaned and put my hand on my forehead. "Father, I am not abandoning Apollo, but please recall us back to Olympus... I beg of you…"

There was no response. I had made my choice the moment I refused him what felt like hours ago.

"Cheer up," Meg said. "Who's that guy you wanted to see, the guy on the upper east side?"

"A demigod.. one of the most powerful of your generation. He beat the war god in a fight when he was 12, that was what? 6 years ago? Aresstillhasn't lived that down. If anyone can get us to camp in one piece it's him." My stomach growled. I realized I was hungry. Mortal bodies are pitiful things. "And food" I added silently.

"Good food?"

"Yes, I suppose."

"Then that's my first order, we're going to find this guy to take us to that camp you mentioned."

I nodded. "As... As you wish..let's find Percy Jackson."


	3. long haikus are to long

I gently shook Apollo's shoulders, attempting to wake him. He didn't look like he was going to come to anytime soon, so I decided to lift him. My shoulders strained and my forearms burned, and despite my weak mortal form I was able to lift him. Mortal bodies are so weak. There was no way for me to throw him over my shoulder and spare his broken ribs at the same time. If anything we should be carrying him in a stretcher, just until we are sure his ribs didn't puncture his lungs when they broke. I trudged out of the alley we had landed in. Our new master following close behind. Meg tried to hail a Taxi. Emphasis ontried. The driver took one look at us and kept driving. This happened 5 times before we gave up. After all, who wants a beat up kid dripping blood all over your seats? Sometimes, the mist is useless.

I maneuvered Apollo into a more carryable position, I didn't really know how to move him. He was a 16 year old teen, what was I supposed to do? Drag him?

As we walked pedestrians stared at us. But they didn't question it. Either the mist made it look like I was carrying a huge dog or new yorkers have seen some shit. When i asked Meg, she responded with the flattering statement of "You smell."

"Well yes.. I did land in a dumpster. Also, I've been enslaved by a 12-year-old."

"It's not slavery.. It's more mutual cooperation.."

"I don't exactly have a choice in following your orders now do I?"

"Exactly." Apollo made a sound close to a whimper. Maybe he was waking up?

"How are you so calm about this? You're a demigod. You're walking with two ex-gods. And you're headed to a camp to be with others of your kind."

"I've seen some strange shit"

"Oh." There was a long silence. "Say, Meg, where are you from?"

"I told you. The alley."

"What about parents, other family, friends even?" Discomfort passed over her features.

"Not important"

"I see… You're a feral demigod then.. Rare but not unheard of."

"I guess" the moment after she spoke it started raining a mix of sleet and rain. Just wonderful. Neither of us had coats. Even better.

Apollo groaned, his eyes slowly opened slowly and he made a sound between a groan and a whimper. For a moment he was still, Then his eyes snapped open and he struggled against my grip. "Apollo!" I yelped, stumbling over to a bench and setting him down. He was still for another long moment. "Artie..?"

"Yeah, I'm here. They're gone. You're safe." He abruptly tried to sit up, before I could warn him he had doubled over gasping in pain. That only seemed to make it worse though. It took a moment but he started taking light shallow breaths. "Gods almighty…" he muttered, his eyes squeezed shut. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Hey.." He didn't look at me.

"Artemis..?"

"Yeah.. You took quite the beating.."

"I.. I can feel that much…"

"We're almost to Perseus's house."

"..good.."

"You're awake!" Meg chirped. Apollo visibly recoiled from the unfamiliar voice, he looked up.

"What are you supposed to be?"

"She's our new master" I deadpanned.

"..No"

"..yep"

"But- she's little more than a merechildArtemis! Why couldn't-" His breath hitched and he started coughing. His entire body seized up and he let out a choked sob of pain. He shuddered and his hands balled into fists. His jaw clenched. It seemed like forever until he spoke again. "Broken ribs take… take 4 to 6 weeks to heal… for mortals... I- we don't have that amount of time.." Apollo murmured weakly. "There were thugs. What.. What happened to the thugs?" He almost sounded terrified.

"Meg here chased them off"

"Oh" Apollo fell silent, we continued to sit in silence for a bit. I was about to help him up so we could start moving again "This is all my fault!" Apollo suddenly blurted out. "If I hadn't been such an idiot than Octavian never would have risen to power and we would have never been mortal! It's my fault you can get hurt now-"

"No. It isn't" I said. "I chose to stay with you. Father gave me a choice, reclaim immorality or help you. I chose you" Apollo blanched as he went completely silent other than his pained shallow breaths.

"Artemis..? Why would you ever..?"

"Because I don't want you to be alone this time."

"You.. Gave up immortality for this loser?" Meg asked.

Apollo turned to look at her. "Loser? I'll have you know I'm the god of music, poetry, and archery!" I lightly elbowed him in the arm.

"This loser right here is the only man alive who can best me at archery. And the best musician ever" I wasn't lying. I was stating a fact.

"That's true.." Apollo looked like he might laugh but was clearly in too much pain to do so.

"Were." Meg reminded him. Apollo turned to look at her, confused.

"Youwerethe god of archery, music, and the other one." He frowned, I laughed humorlessly.

I glanced around, we were on 82nd street. "We should get going. The faster we get to Perseus's the better. Do you think you can walk?"

Apollo muttered a quick yes and stood up. We only made it about 10 feet before he started leaning on me.

While we were in a hurry, it didn't like seem like he could go very fast. I slowed down a bit. By a bit I mean I went about a third of my previous speed.

We had only walked a few blocks when Apollo had to stop for a break. He was out of breath. If only Zeus had had the decency to have left us some ambrosia or nectar.

That's when I came to the startling conclusion that we weren't even demigods. We were mortal. Would nectar and ambrosia even heal us? Would it burn us to ashes? We couldn't take a gamble like that. But Apollo's shallow breathing made me sick. He needed to be healed someway or another. I was going to destroy Cade and Mikey.

One more thing bothered me, how had the thugs boss have known where we would have landed? No god other than Apollo could have gotten that clear of a look into the future. Had some other religions deity have paired up with him?

Me and my brother have no shortage of enemies, a near endless supply really. It a burden that comes with existing for so long.

I could only think of one foe that could possibly tell the future. One of Apollo's oldest and greatest enemies.

Python.

Just thinking his name made me angry. The immortal had regularly appeared in my brother's nightmares over these last thousands of years. I hated that snake. I remember all too clearly Apollo trudging back to Olympus, ichor streaming from his various wounds. I was the only one who saw him before he cleaned up, I never told him. If I did i have a feeling he would get angry. I remember when he came to the throne room, telling us a story of pure triumph. A story that certainly didn't match his ragged appearance from before. I remembered him spreading his arms as he spoke of how easy it was to defeat the serpent, a single arrow to slay it.Lies.I remember seeing the two puncture wounds from its fangs in his right bicep. No one else noticed. He said it was easy to defeat. But I could tell he was lying.

I knew that serpent was one of the hardest foes my brother had ever faced. If he came hunting for us while we were mortal.. Let's just say it would be bad.. Very bad indeed.

I ended that train of thought right then and there. There is no point in overthinking mere possibilities. No point in worrying over completely probable outcomes. We passed a Prius with the unmistakable pattern of pegasus prints across the hood. About half a block down I recognized the building. Apollo muttered a weak confirmation, he was painfully pale. He needed to rest. Mortal bodies need to recharge, the more damage they sustain the faster they lose energy, and Apollo looked about a minute away from collapsing.

We walked up to the front steps, my hand on his shoulder. He stumbled, almost falling. If it wasn't for me, he would have fallen flat on his face. I steadied him. He murmured a weak thanks.

Meg froze as if she had walked into an invisible wall, and let me tell you, invisible walls are the absolute worst.

"Is there an issue?" I inquired.

"Thought I saw them again."

"Them?" I scowled, "the thugs?"

Apollo audibly winced. The fields of punishment would be merciful compared to the punishments I was going to bestow upon them once we were gods again.

"No" Apollo exhaled, losing a bit of tension in his shoulders. "A couple of.. Shiny.. Blobs.. I first saw them way back of Park Avenue."

"Shiny blobs? Why didn't you say anything?!" Apollo said, I bet he wanted to sound angry, but all he managed was to sound out of breath and slightly exasperated.

"I've seen a lot of weird stuff. Things don't really bother me much"

My eyes swept the streets, I saw nothing amiss. I didn't doubt Meg had seen the blobs, spirits can take many forms. But I couldn't help but be reminded of that time my father seduced a woman by turning into a blob. Disgusting.

"We should get inside quickly if there are blobs.." Apollo nodded in agreement. Meg just seemed nervous. It's amazing how she could go from pelting thugs with trash but be second-guessing herself about ringing a doorbell. It occurred to me that she might have had some.. unsavory meetings with demigods before. "Meg, I realize that some demigods are not good. I could tell you countless stories of men I have had to turn into jackals. My brother here has turned his fair share of demigods into herbs."

"Herbs?"

"But Perseus has always been reliable. I let him into my camp. He is the only male this century I've allowed that privilege without them ending up as a woodland creature." I smiled reassuringly.

"So let's go up." Apollo took an unsteady step towards the buzzer, I set my hand his shoulder.

"Allow me. You should save your energy."

"I'm fine Artemis.. I can ring a doorbell" I gave him a pointed look and allowed him to press the button. "Yeah, I suppose you can do that." There was a buzzer and the garbled voice of a woman answered. I Stepped in front of Apollo. He made a "what the hades" face. I only specified he could ring the bell.

"This is Artemis."

Static.

"The goddess. Apollo is with me" I continued. "Is Perseus here?"

More static, followed by two voices in a muted conversation. The front door buzzed, signaling they were letting us in. Apollo and Meg went inside, just before I stepped in I thought I saw a flicker of movement in the corner of my eyes, but when I turned I didn't see anything.

"Did you see something?" Apollo asked quietly.

"Possibly." Apollo took a shaky breath.

"Let's not keep out hosts waiting" I stated, hoping there was an elevator.

Sadly, it turns out there was no elevator. Only stairs, and the Jacksons lived on the fifth floor. It took so much longer than it should have to climb up the stairs, every step caused Apollo to whimper or wince. He had to rest every 4 to 6 steps, It was terrifying to see my brother like this. He wasn't supposed to be like this. He was supposed to be strong. He wasn't supposed to be incapable of climbing stairs.

I didn't expect much for our greeting. Maybe a prayer or an offering, something that showed their respect. What I didn't expect was for Perseus to swing open the apartment door and say "Why"

But of course, that's exactly what happened.

It once again shocked me just how much he resembled his father, however, it seemed Perseus did not favor Hawaiian shirts and beach shorts.

Meg inched back into the hallway, hiding behind Apollo.

"Perseus-"

"ItsPercy."

I sighed. "Percy Jackson, our blessings upon you. We are in dire need of assistance."

Percy's eyes darted from me to Apollo, then to Meg.

"Who's your friend?"

"This is Meg McCaffrey," I stated, "She's demigod who must be taken to Camp Half-Blood. She rescued us from street thugs." Apollo looked mightily uncomfortable. His nose had started bleeding again.

"Rescued…" Percy scanned Apollo's battered face. "You mean the 'beat-up teenager' look isn't just a disguise? Dude, what happened to you?"

"There were thugs." I said curtly.

"But you're a god."

"About that…Weweregods."

Percy blinked. "Were?"

"Yes. Was." Apollo said sharply. "Also, there is a good possibility we're being followed by malicious spirits."

He looked like he was about to punch Apollo in his already broken nose. He sighed. "Maybe you three should come inside."


	4. wow i wrote this is one day

The Jackson residence was not as grand as I would have expected for a hero of his caliber. With the many quests he's completed, I'd have expected a mansion. But, he lived in a Manhattan apartment, nd as it was a Manhattan apartment, I didn't expect much. But I DID expect a place for flying chariots to land.

I helped Apollo into the apartment, he looked absolutely shocked. His eyes were wide as plates. I can imagine that he was shocked by the drabness, as he would put it. In matter of fact, he probably was thinking about it.

Standing behind the kitchen counter was a woman, Sally Jackson I presume.

She looked to be the sort of women Apollo would flirt with.

If he tried anything, broken ribs or not I was going to punch him.

She stepped out from behind the counter. I quickly realized something important, she was pregnant.

Apollo's eyes about bugged out of of his head. "Ma'am there is something wrong with your midsection!"

Here we go...

"Well I'm seven months pregnant"

I swear if he goes on a rant about this...

"How can you bear it?" He asked. "My mother, Leto, suffered through a long pregnancy, but only because Hera cursed her. Are you cursed?"

Apollo no…

I cleared my throat. "Brother.. She's not cursed.."

"Can we not mention Hera?" Percy asked.

"You poor woman.. A goddess would give birth as soon as she felt like it!" Apollo gaped.

"Apollo.." I murmured, sighing. This is not how you greet someone.

"That would be nice" Sally agreed. Yes. Best to just go with it.

"So, anyway, mom, This is Apollo and Artemis, and their friend Meg." Percy introduced us. "And this is my mom"

Sally Jackson smiled and shook our hands. "Call me Sally."

Her eyes narrowed as she studied Apollo's battered appearance, specifically his swollen nose. "Dear, that looks painful. What happened?"

Apollo recoiled from the question, taking a step back. He choked on his words.

"There were these two thugs, and this was the result." I deadpanned, Sally frowned. She reminded me of my own mother, When was the last time me and Apollo took her out to dinner? 2006?

"I tell you what." Sally patted Apollo's shoulder. I took a half step closer to him. "Percy can help you get bandaged and cleaned up."

"I can?" asked Percy.

Sally gave him the slightest motherly eyebrow raise. "There's a first-aid kit in your bathroom, sweetheart. Apollo can take a shower, then wear your extra clothes. You and Apollo are about the same size."

"That," Percy said, "is truly depressing."

She cupped Meg under the chin, concern in her eyes. She then turned to me, taking note of my filthy clothes. "I have some clothes that might fit you two," Sally said. "Pre-pregnancy clothes, of course. Then we'll get you something to eat."

"I like food," Meg muttered.

I was still hungry from earlier, if not more so now.

Sally laughed. "Well, we have that in common. Percy, you take Apollo. We'll meet you back here in a bit."

I glanced at Apollo, he smiled weakly. He looked exhausted, he should really be resting. Or at least taking a nap. Percy led him away while I followed Sally. In an abbreviated list, I showered, dressed in some of Sally's old clothes, and worried about Apollo. Sally had offered me ambrosia, (I had nearly forgotten that my ribs were broken too, Adrenaline is one hell of a drug kids.) but I refused. I didn't know if I could consume it safely. I didn't want to self combust. After I had changed, I stared at myself in the mirror. I felt more nervous about the future than when I was imprisoned by Atlas a few years back. It was unfair that we were being punished… Suddenly, my memories cleared. I had fought Zeus's sentencing of my brother adamantly for the last few months… He had hidden my brother away from me, Apollo and I couldn't communicate by telepathy or iris messages. I had managed to find him, but Zeus sent us both to earth without a second thought.

If I had been more patient maybe we wouldn't be in this mess.

I took a deep breath. At least fast healing seemed to be among my abilities, my ribs still ached but it was duller than earlier. Hopefully, this meant Apollo was faring better.

Sally had given me a light blue shirt and an older pair of jeans. It wasn't the clothes I was worried about, they were perfectly practical and fit me decently. I was worried about what we did next. Was going to Camp Half-Blood the correct course of action? The last I checked Delphi was still taken by Python. That serpent caused more trouble than he was worth. If our end goal was to defeat him.. That would be bad.

I took a deep breath and walked out of the bathroom to face the world.

Sally was preparing food, and Meg was about to enter the bathroom, I let her pass me and went to find my brother. I knocked on Percy's door, "you can come in" I opened the door, expecting to see Apollo sitting on the bed. Instead, Percy was leaning on the wall, and Apollo was dead asleep on his bed. I suppressed a laugh. He looked so tiny asleep like that.

"He practically passed out the moment I looked away. We were talking for a bit, then he asked if he could lay down. The next thing I knew he was asleep."

"He did need sleep.." I said trying not to laugh. "What were you talking about?"

"To sum it up I'll drive you to camp but I'm not getting involved in another prophecy"

"That's… disappointing. But I understand." Percy had served the gods on multiple occurrences, even assisted in my rescue from Atlas. He was in my favor. The only male in my favor for years. I sat on the bed next to Apollo, studying his injuries. The swelling on his nose had gone down, and bruises covered his visible arms. I shuddered, remembering having to watch as Mikey kicked Apollo again and again. I took a shuddering breath. Even asleep he looked terrible. I tore my gaze away from him.

"Are you alright?" Percy asked.

I debated telling him. Eventually, I said to myself a saying mortals use quite frequently. Fuck it. What's the harm in saying what's bothering me? "I.. The thugs in the alley forced to.. to watch them hurt him.. It was.. It was world breaking." I stared at Apollo's nose, remembering just how swollen it had been not even an hour ago. They had stomped down on his face. They had purposefully broken his nose. I fought back tears. "They were going to fight me, but Apollo told me to stand down. I tried to convince me to let him fight but-" I choked up. Staring at Apollo. "They held my head in place and they just kept kicking him. I couldn't look away.." My voice hitches. Tears collected in my eyes, I scrubbed furiously at them. Trying to get them to go away. "They just.. They wouldn't stop… He passed out and I was scared he was dead- I thought.. I…" I couldn't go on. Apollo looked so.. So mortal. So painfully mortal. He could die at any moment. We both could die. I took a deep breath, forcing myself to calm down. My hands in my lap. I blinked away my tears.

"Oh. Um. Okay.. wow" Percy looked genuinely concerned.

"I.. I apologize for my outburst.." I looked down at my brother, trying to picture him as he usually appeared as a god. I failed quite spectacularly.

"You don't need to apologize… If I were forced to watch Tyson get hurt like that.. I don't know what I'd do."

We sat in an awkward silence for awhile. "Are you certain you aren't willing to help us?"

"I promised Annabeth I wouldn't die while she was gone, and I want her to come back to find me in one piece. Sorry."

"Alright…" I took another deep breath, then glanced down at my sleeping brother. 'Lets get food and let my brother sleep"


	5. writers block is dead

Sally, as it turns out, was quite wonderful at picking out clothes. Meg was no longer dressed up like a street light, instead, she was shockingly pretty in the black leggings and knee-length frock. She gave off a bright springtime feel, almost reminding me of a dryad. I wondered what Apollo would think. Sally glanced around. "Where's Apollo?"

"Asleep. I'll wake him up when there's food." I said quickly. "He's exhausted. He needs to rest for a bit." He really did need rest, he looked like he was about pass out when we had first gotten here. If we were to leave he wouldn't fare well, in a fight or otherwise. It was best to let him gather his strength before we set out.

Sally sent Percy a worried glance.

"Artemis, even I could tell he was exhausted. We can postpone leaving until he wakes up." Percy said. I sighed in relief.

"Thank you.. It would be best to leave when we are at our best." I took a shaky breath. He needed to be okay. If he got hurt because of his injuries.. I don't know what I'd do.

Meg was sitting on the edge of the couch. "Percy, your mom is so normal."

"Thanks, I guess." He picked up a small tower of test preparation manuals from the coffee table and threw them aside.

"I see you like to study," I said.

Percy snorted. "I hate to study. I've been guaranteed admission with a full scholarship to New Rome University, but they're still requiring me to pass all my high school courses and score well on the SAT. Can you believe that? Not to mention I have to pass the DSTOMP."

"The what?" Meg asked.

"An exam for Roman demigods," I told her. "The Demigod Standard Test of Mad Powers."

Percy frowned. "That's what it stands for?"

"Apollo wrote the music and poetry parts. You wouldn't believe how many times he recited horrible haikus to me while writing that."

"That sounds horrible." Percy laughed

Meg turned to Percy "So you're actually a demigod? Like me?"

"Afraid so." Percy collapsed onto the armchair, leaving me to take the sofa next to Meg. "My dad's the sea god, Poseidon. What about your parents?"

Meg's expression darkened. She suddenly seemed very interested in her nails. "Never knew them…much."

Percy hesitated. "Foster home? Stepparents?"

Looks like we were entering dangerous territory. Meg didn't answer, she seemed to shrink under his gaze.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to pry." He looked at me curiously like I might know. I may have been a god but Meg McCaffrey was a mystery to me. "So how did you guys meet?" He looked at me, I took a deep breath remembering what I had said about the thugs earlier.

"I woke up falling, landed in a dumpster. There were two thugs. They tried to steal my money. Meg chased them off." I didn't want to start crying again. That would be completely embarrassing.

"That's not a story, tell it right." Meg complained.

I sighed, and started actually telling it. Just as I finished speaking Sally Jackson returned. She set down a bowl of tortilla chips and a casserole dish filled with a layered dip.

"I'll be back with the sandwiches," she said. "But I had some leftover seven-layer dip."

"Yum." Percy dug in with a tortilla chip. "She's kinda famous for this, guys."

Sally ruffled his hair. "There's guacamole, sour cream, refried beans, salsa—"

"My brother's sacred number is seven" I blurted out before I could stop myself. I pressed my hand to my mouth, color filled my cheeks. "I- Um- Sorry."

"It's fine dear." I laughed weakly and tried some. It was almost as good as ambrosia nachos.

"Wow.. this is good" Meg said. She ate like some sort of squirrel, she shoved more food in her mouth than she could possibly chew.

I drank my smoothie and the turkey sandwich in near silence. All I could think about was Apollo and how easily those thugs took us out. I kept seeing Mikey kicking him every time I blinked.

How were we supposed to accomplish anything if two mortals managed to put him out of commission for a few hours? Percy and Meg chatted about random things, I tuned them out, by now I had come to the conclusion our end goal was definitely retaking Delphi. But I couldn't think of a single way to go about doing that. Finally, Percy addressed me. "So back to your story… You two have to be Meg's servant now? You hardly know each other."

"Hardly in an exaggeration. But yes, me and my brother's fate is now linked with Meg here."

"We are cooperating," Meg said.

From his pocket, Percy pulled out a ballpoint pen. He tapped it against his knee. "And this whole turning-into-a-mortal thing…you've done it twice before?"

"Apollo has. I haven't managed to anger Zeus that far until now. The first time my idiot brother tried to overthrow Olympus.

Percy winced. "I'm guessing that didn't go well."

"Apollo and your father got most of the blame. They had to serve a king of Troy.." I trailed off. I hated the man they were forced to serve. I had watched as my brother was forced hours of backbreaking work, he wasn't even properly treated. I decided to change the subject, I didn't want my thoughts to dwell on that dark year. "The second time he was turned mortal Apollo killed some Cyclopes"

Percy frowned. "My brothers a Cyclops. Not cool."

"They made the lightning bolt that killed his favorite son. It was really an act of petty revenge, to be honest."

"Percy's brother is a Cyclops? That's crazy!"

"Yes, Poseidon has quite the variety of offspring. His next master was nicer, Apollo made his cows have twin calves."

"I want a baby cow-"

"Trust me you really don't." I interrupted "Cows eat a lot. And that means they poop a lot. Back in the good old days, cows were great, but, where would you keep it? What would you feed it? Cows are annoying."

"What do you have against cows?" Percy asked.

"Lots Perseus. I have a lot against cows." Meg snorted, I laughed to myself.

"Guys," Percy interrupted. "So, just to recap, you have to be Meg's servant for…?"

"Some unknown amount of time," I said. "Probably a year. Possibly more."

"And during that time-"

"We will face trials and hardships."

"Like getting me my cows," Meg said.

I groaned. "What exactly we have to do, I don't know. If probably has something to do with Delphi, but if we succeed Zeus will forgive us and restore us as gods"

Percy did not look convinced, probably because I didn't sound very convincing. I had to believe our mortal punishment was temporary, for both of us. Zeus had created a strict rule for baseball and prison sentences: Three strikes, you're out. I could only hope this would not apply to Apollo.

"I need time figure out a plan of action. Once we get to Camp Half-Blood, We can talk with Chiron, and we can figure out which of our powers remain in these mortal forms."

"If any," Percy said.

"I have retained quick healing, I must have others." I replied defensively. If healing was my only remaining power...

"That's good I guess. Any idea what kind of spirits are following you?"

"Shiny blobs," Meg said. "They were shiny and sort of…blobby."

Percy nodded, a grim expression on his face. "Those are the worst kind."

"It doesn't matter, what does matter is getting to camp safely. The pine will protect us."

"If you are 100% mortal, how do you know the camp will let you in?" I felt the color drain from my face. I hadn't thought of that. "I- Please don't say that. We need to get in.. we have to get in"

"But you could get hurt in battle now…" Percy mused. "Then again, maybe monsters would ignore you because you're not important?"

"Shut up!" My hands started trembling. Being a mortal was bad enough. The thought of being barred from camp, of being unimportant… That would be horrible. I stood up suddenly. "I'm going to check on my brother." I went to walk away.

"Stay," Meg ordered. The command jarred into my body and I sat down again, I glared at her.

I guess she really could control me.

"What about you? Do you have any abilities, Meg? I heard you can control garbage."

"That's not a power.."

"Oh? Some of the best demigods have gotten their start by exploding toilets."

I snorted. That clip had played on Olympus Funniest Videos for years.

"So we leave when Apollo wakes up?"

Meg reached for the land sandwich. I stopped her. "Save it for my brother" She looked at me and frowned, but left the sandwich alone.

"I guess." Percy shrugged. "I just have to be back by tonight. I have a lot of studying.. If it wasn't for Annabeth-"

"Who's she?" Meg asked.

"My girlfriend." Meg pouted.

Sally Jackson walked in with a plate of fresh-baked chocolate chip cookies. For some reason the cookies were blue. They smelled wonderful.

"Mom, don't freak," Percy said.

Sally sighed. "I hate it when you say that."

"I'm going to take these two to camp when Apollo wakes up That's all. I'll be right back."

"I think I've heard that before."

"It'll still be a few hours probably…"

Over the course of the next few hours I found myself checking on Apollo almost every 34 minutes. After he hadn't woken up for an hour Sally had thrown a quilt over him. As he slept, color had returned to his face, and he looked much healthier than earlier. His nose had healed almost completely. I wanted to check on his ribs but I was afraid of waking him. Meg and Percy were discussing demigod things, and they had been for the last few hours. Just as I was about to leave I heard Apollo shifting on the bed, he sat up slowly, looking around drearily. I walked back over to him. "Hey.."

"Artemis? Why am I on Percy's bed?"

"You fell asleep. We decided to let you rest."

"Artemis I was fine-"

"No Apollo you really weren't." I deadpanned. "You looked like you might pass out at any moment. You needed rest.. And I was worried about you.."

Apollo stared at me for a moment, then he smiled and shook his head, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. "How long was I asleep?"

"Five or six hours, it's still early enough to get to camp before dark." I informed him. "And Apollo.. How are you doing? Do your ribs still hurt?" Apollo took a moment to consider this.

"I mean, I am a slowly dying flesh sack. But I'm not in pain or anything."

"That's good." He gave me a pointed look.

"The not in pain part, I'm a meat sack too brother." I offered him my hand to help him up. He took it, the moment he was standing I pulled him into a tight hug. I buried my head into his shoulder, ignoring the fact that tears welled up in my eyes. He sat there surprised for about 3 seconds before he hugged me back.

"Artemis..?"

"Yeah?" My reply was muffled by the fabric of his shirt.

"I'm okay now.. You don't need to worry"

"Okay.." I murmured, but I could still see Mikey kicking him. I could still hear their taunting voices as they kicked him. I will never forget the crunch his nose made when they stomped on it. I'll always worry about him. Always.

Finally, I pulled away, scrubbing furiously at my eyes. Apollo smiled weakly. "You look fine sis"

"Apollo.. I.. I can still see them.. Kicking you.. They wouldn't stop.. Whenever I close my eyes I see them I just- he just kept kicking you- He wouldn't stop-" I'm not sure what my voice sounded like, but Apollo stiffened.

"Hey hey hey.. Look at me." he interrupts, I look up, he's smiling. I can tell it's fake. "I'm fine now. I'm not hurt. When we're gods again we can destroy them. Okay?"

"Okay.." I manage, he looks genuinely concerned.

"Let's go see what our young master is up to alright?" He goes to lead me out of the room, I grab his wrist to stop him.

"I.. I need a minute to collect myself.." I said, going and sitting in the chair at the desk in Percy's room. Apollo leaned against the wall.

It took a bit more than a minute but I managed to get my eyes to stop watering with tears. Apollo smiled gently, assuring me that I looked fine and it wasn't obvious I had been crying. We left the room. I was sure my eyes were bloodshot and puffy, but no one noticed or just didn't comment. Meg waved at Apollo, he seemed to observe everyone, his eyes fell on Meg. He froze in place and made a sound that was something between a whimper and a cough.

Meg pouted. "Do I look that bad?"

"No, no," I managed. "It's just…"

Just what?

Oh.

Oh.

Oh.

I suddenly realized with startling clarity that Meg didn't just remind me of any old Dryad, she reminded me of the one who had broken Apollo's heart. Daphne. He looked away, a pained grimace taking the place of his forced smile. I turned to Meg and smiled weakly.

"It's not you Meg," I said, attempting to be reassuring.

Apollo stared at the ground, I patted his shoulder.

"Well." Sally Jackson said with forced cheerfulness. "We saved you a sandwich Apollo, you can eat it as you drive, oh and Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"I have another batch of cookies in the oven, it would be a shame if Paul eats them all when he gets home."

Percy's expression turned grim. He turned to face us. "You hear that, guys? A batch of cookies is depending on me. If you get me killed on the way to camp, I am gonna be ticked off."


	6. I dont even know

**Why its been so long: I posted the chaps on ao3 and forgot to publish here :X**

The Jacksons did not have any spare bows and quivers to lend us. Percy said he sucked at archery, unsurprising for a son of the sea god… If hewerea talented archer it would probably dredge up some painful memories best left unsaid. Apollo said something about planning for his needs, I didn't really pay attention. Sally had lent us some proper coats, Apollo's was blue and mine was a dark red. Apollo randomly asked me if Blofis was some sort of word to ward off evil spirits, where would he have even gotten that idea from?

When we got to the Prius, Meg called shotgun. Apollo sulked for a bit after that. I guess he was used to the front, he drove the Sun "Chariot" after all. (Ha! More like Sun Sports Car) He appeared to be carsick after not even 5 minutes. Even I can last longer than that.

Percy wasn't the smoothest driver, or maybe he was. I can't say I have much experience with New York driving. The car lurched and breaked, New York Traffic was a mystery to me.

"Doesn't your Prius have flamethrowers?" Apollo demanded. "Lasers? At least some Hephaestian bumper blades? What sort of cheap economy vehicle is this?"

I nearly laughed. "Apollo… This is a mortal vehicle.. They have laws about destroying cars-"

Percy glanced in the rearview mirror. "You have rides like that on Mount Olympus?"

"We don't have traffic jams, that, I can assure you," Apollo complained

Meg fidgeted with her crescent rings, why did she have them? The moon wasmysymbol. She wasn't one of my hunters. I couldn't think of a good reason for why she would have them.

Meg was gazing out of the rear windshield, I assumed she was checking if any of the shiny blobs were pursuing us. "At least we're not being-"

"Don't say it," Percy warned.

Meg looked annoyed. "You don't know what I was going to-"

"You were going to say, 'At least we're not being followed,'" Percy said. "That'll jinx us. Immediately we'll notice that we are being followed. Then we'll end up in a big battle that totals my family car and probably destroys the whole freeway. Then we'll have to run all the way to camp."

I mean, that seemed like a stretch but Percy had been on six quests. He must have learned that somewhere along the line.

Meg's eyes widened. "You can tell the future?"

"Don't need to." Percy changed lanes. This lane was going ever soslightlyfaster. "I've just done this a lot. Besides" he shot Apollo an accusing look "nobody can tell the future anymore. The Oracle isn't working."

"What Oracle?" Meg asked.

Neither me Apollo or Percy answered. For a moment I swear all color left Apollo's face. "It.. it still isn't working?" He said in a small voice.

He didn't know?

"You didn't know?" Did Percy read my mind? Only a few immortals can do that, and Poseidon isn't one of them. "I mean, sure, you've been out of it for six months, but this happened on your watch."

"I just… I assumed…. I hoped this would have been taken care of by now-"

"You mean by demigods," Percy said, "going on a big quest to reclaim the Oracle of Delphi?" I didn't miss the bitterness in his voice. I couldn'tstandhim making the crude assumption it was Apollo's fault Delphi was taken because it ISN'T.

"It isNOTmy brother's fault that Delphi was taken." I snapped, glaring at the back of Percy's head angrily. Apollo looked at me curiously. "Zeus was angry, like really,reallyangry. Likesear every last molecule in your bodyangry." Apollo visibly cringed at that sentence, looking down. I wanted to hug him, reassure him, tell him that everything was going to be alright. But I knew better, I knew these trials would be anything but easy, and I wasn't done speaking, not yet at least. "We didn'tknowthat Gaea would resurrect thatvile serpent! It wasn't like he could go fight thatdamned creaturewith theconstant riskof lightning bolts flying down from the heavens. Bolts sent by our own father." Apollo looked taken aback by my harsh words. The truth hurts sometimes. "And, by anyminusculechance are you aware, that if we took even asingle stepoff our island, we would beincapacitatedby pain? Neither me nor my brother could shoot our bows to kill thatidiotlegacyOctavian. The arrows turned to smoke at 200 feet! We were stuck there, on our island. Leaving was futile and pointless."

"Artemis-" Apollo tried to interrupt.

"I'm not finished brother." The anger disappeared from my voice as I addressed him. "Our mindswere split in half Perseus. It isnotmy brother's fault Delphi was taken. Do not make that mistake." I seethed.

Apollo stared at me for a moment, before exhaling slowly.

"Artemis…" Apollo said slowly. "Did you…" He took a moment to compose himself. "Did you really need to include-"

"The part about Father searing every molecule in your body?"

He nodded once, glancing away. Those memories were painful, years and years ago when we were young gods still learning the way of Olympus.. Zeus used to.. Punish him with the bolts. I can still see his terrified expression the first time Zeus got mad. I can hear his scream as he was shocked. I clenched my fist. I have always hated seeing my brother hurt. I remember him once telling me that it was easier to hate the lightning bolts than hating our father. When he killed the Cyclopes that made the bolts he told me it wasn't just for revenge for his son, he partially did it because he hated the lightning bolts. I took a deep breath. "If.. If I was to get my point across about how serious Zeus's anger was, yes. Yes, I did."

Percy didn't comment for a moment, he seemed to be thinking of something, although I couldn't imagine what. After what seemed like ages he spoke. "Oh."

Apollo took a long shaky breath, putting his head in his hands. I put a hand on his shoulder, he didn't pull away. I really shouldn't have said that.

"Sorry.." He nodded weakly, I retracted my hand and tried to ignore the pit of guilt in my stomach. Some memories shouldn't be stirred.

There was a long silence before anyone spoke again.

"I.. Chiron must have just forgot." Apollo murmured quietly. "When we get to camp I will see about Chiron dispatching a quest"

Percy sighed. "You see, so here's the thing. To go on a quest, we need a prophecy, right? Those are the rules. If there's no Oracle's, there are no prophecies. So where stuck in a-"

"A Catch-88" Apollo said quietly, glancing at me.

I snorted. That was a joke I had madeyearsago.

Meg threwsomethingat Apollo. Lint? Fabric? I didn't see. "It's a Catch-22 dummy"

"No, It's a Catch-88. Which is four times as bad." Me and Apollo said in perfect sync. He smiled weakly, I laughed to myself.

Meg stared at us. "So you can do the twin talking in sync thing! That's so cool!"

"No Meg," I said, still laughing. "It's an inside joke fromagesago… How many years now? 62? Something like that"

Apollo nodded. He seemed to be thinking about something, I realized he looked pale. I debated slinging an arm over his shoulder but decided against it.

I thought about the Oracle dilemma. Python lay curled in Delphi as we speak, growing stronger every day. We are weak mortals bound to an untrained demigod. There was a slim chance to retake Delphi in this state.

But someone had known where we would land.Someonehad sent those thugs to mug us in that accursed alley. I scowled. They were going todie.Whoever sent them is going topay. Whoever hurt my brother like that is going to be destroyed. No one, and I meanno onemesses with my little brother and gets away with it.

Nobody can tell the future anymore,Percy had said.

But that wasn't quite true.

"Hey guys," She threw lint at us. Sothat'swhat she threw at Apollo. Where was she getting this lint?

I realized I'd been ignoring her.

"Oh, sorry, Meg," Apollo said with forced cheerfulness. "You see, the Oracle of Delphi is an ancient-"

"I don't care about that," she said. "There are three shiny blobs now."

"What?" Percy asked.

She pointed behind us. "Look."

I turned around like a bullet, looking for the blobs. Sadly, she was right. The blobs passed through the traffic easily and were closing in on us rapidly. There were three glittery, vaguely humanoid blobs. I noticed Apollo was looking just as concerned, but there was a slight grimace of pain on his face. "sit down," I commanded. "You'll hurt yourself, you may have slept a few hours but you're still hurt." Now that I mentioned it, my ribs were throbbing, turning around hadn't been the best idea. I turned around, holding in a wince. Of course, Apollo had to notice, I saw the worry flash in his eyes as he turned forward.

"Your hurt." He deadpanned, looking at me.

"Apollo. I broke a few ribs when I fell, its nothing."

"Just.. you didn't tell me. Why?"

"It didn't seem important.."

"Tell me next time okay?" He sounded truly hurt.

"I will." He glanced at me, then sighed.

"You'd better."

"Just once I'd like an easy commute," Percy grumbled. "Everybody, hold on. We're going cross-country."

Percy's definition of cross-country was very different from ours.

I knew there was notruecountryside near here, so I assumed we would be taking side streets or something. Instead, Percy steered us down the nearest exit ramp, sped across the parking lot of a shopping mall, then flew through the drive-through of a Mexican restaurant. We turned into a more industrial area full of warehouses. The blobs were still closing in behind us at an alarming rate.

Apollo's knuckles turned white on my seat belt shoulder strap, his eyes wide. He had always hated high-speed chases. "Is your plan to avoid a fight by dying in a traffic accident?" He demanded.

"Outrun and outlast," I said. "I'm assuming You has a plan of that sort?"

We sped north, the warehouses abruptly gave way to a mix of apartments and old abandoned shops.

"I'm getting us to the beach. I fight better near water."

"Because Poseidon?" Meg asked.

"Yep," Percy agreed. "That pretty much describes my entire life: Because Poseidon."

Meg was bouncing with excitement. It seemed pointless, as the car was already bouncing a lot.

"You're gonna be like Aquaman?" she asked. "Get the fish to fight for you?"

"Thanks," Percy said. "I haven't heard enough Aquaman jokes for one lifetime."

"I wasn't joking!" Meg protested.

Apollo glanced out the rear window, then winced. Either from pain or the fact that the three spirits were still gaining on us. If it was from pain Apollo, I told you so.

One of them passed through a middle-aged man crossing the street. The mortal instantly collapsed.

"Ah, I know these spirits!" Apollo practically screamed. "They are…um… they are..."

His mouth was half open and he looked like he forgot what he was going to say.Great job brother.

"What?" Percy demanded. "They are what?"

"I've forgotten! I hate being mortal! Four thousand years of knowledge, the secrets of the universe-"

"He forgot. Spend time trying to remember not being dramatic."

"Hold on!" Percy flew through a railroad crossing and the Prius went airborne. Meg yelped as her head hit the ceiling. Then she began giggling uncontrollably. Why? Why was she giggling?

This is not funny!

The landscape opened into actual countryside, fields, vineyards, and orchards of bare fruit trees.

"Just another mile or so to the beach," Percy said. "Plus we're almost to the western edge of camp. We can do it. We can do it." He sounded desperate.

So as it turns out, we couldn't. One of the shiny smoke clouds pulled a dirty trick, appearing from the pavement directly in front of us.

Instinctively, Percy swerved.

The Prius went off the road, straight through a barbed wire fence and into an orchard. Wonderful work Perseus. He managed to avoid hitting any of the trees, (I would have hit all the trees) but sadly the car skidded in the icy mud and wedged itself between two trunks. For some reason, the airbags did not deploy. Thank the gods.

Percy popped his seat belt. "You guys okay?"

Apollo looked pale but nodded. "We're fine." The tremor in his voice said otherwise.

Meg shoved against her passenger-side door. "Won't open. Get me out of here!"

Percy tried his own door. It was firmly jammed against the side of a peach tree.

My door wouldn't open either, for a panicked second I thought we were trapped, but Apollo managed to kick his door open. "Back here," He said. "Climb over!"

He staggered out nearly tripping over his own feet, I followed him. Apollo stumbled over to me, a look of mild panic on his face. I steadied him by wrapping an arm around his unsteady shoulders. He was leaning on me now, he looked like he was trying to hide it, but he could hardly stay on his feet.

"..Thanks..." He murmured quietly, so only I would hear. He really wasn't fit to be doing this. I imagined that he was bruised badly from the thugs, and the car crash couldn't have helped. His face was skewed up in pain.

"Do you want me to carry you? Your swaying.." I asked uncertainly, I knew I could carry him from earlier, and he looked like he was going to fall over.

"'M fine.." He managed, but it was obvious hewasn't.

The three glittering smokey figures had stopped at the edge of the orchard. Instead of there speedy advance, they crept forward slowly, taking on clear shapes. They had arms and legs, their gaping mouths too wide and too big.

Apollo froze, his eyes widening. "I know these.. I know these… Iknow these."I could practically hear Apollo thinking, his teeth started chattering, and his grip on my shoulder tightened. His face was so pale he looked like he might faint. Then his hands started shaking, and I knew he was starting to panic.

I could feel my own heart rate pick up as they stumbled forward, my palms started sweating.What do we do? Oh gods there getting closer oh no no noI glanced helplessly to the Prius, Meg and Percy hadn't made it out yet, and they needed time. Apollo pulled away from me, nearly falling as he did so. Did he remember?

"STOP" Great. He's bullshitting his way to success. This won't work. This won't ever work. I won't let them hurt him.I won't let them hurt him.

"Apollo-"

"I am the god Apollo!" I was preparing to drag him away.

To our surprise, the three spirits stopped. They hovered in place about forty feet away.

The Tartarus? Okay. Maybe this will work. Maybe we'll be fine. Maybe he won't get hurt. Maybe we'll be okay. He'll be fine. He'll be fine. He Will Be Fine.

Meg grunted as she tumbled out of the backseat. Percy hurried after her.

Apollo advanced toward the spirits, frozen mud crunching under his shoes. He raised my hand in an ancient three-fingered gesture for warding off evil.This might just work yet.I did the same gesture.

"Leave us or be destroyed!" He told the spirits. "BLOFIS!"

Idiot. I TOLD you that wasn't a word of magic

The smoky shapes trembled. Maybe he had dispatched them? I dared to hope.Maybe we wouldn't need to fight. Maybe it was okay.I half-heartedly waited for them to dissipate or flee in terror.

Sadly, they solidified into gruesome corpses with sunken yellow eyes. Their clothes were in rags, their limbs covered with bloody wounds and disgusting sores.

"Oh, dear." Apollo whimpered, stumbling back and nearly tripping over a hole in the ground, he somehow looked paler. "I remember now."

He stumbled over to me, his eyes wide. He looked terrified. I slung an arm over his shoulders, trying to steady him. He made a sound between a sob and a whimper. I could feel him trembling.

Percy and Meg stepped to either side of us, Apollo's breath caught in his throat as he stared at the walking corpses. With a metallic shink, Percy's pen grew into a Celestial bronze sword.

"Remember what?" he asked. "How to kill these things?"

"No," He murmured quietly, his voice trembling. "I remember what they are: nosoi, plague spirits. Also…" He took a shaky breath "Also they can't be killed."

Nosoi. We're dead.


	7. skreek

"Nosoi?" Percy went into a practiced fighting stance. "You know, I keep thinking,I have now killed every single thing in Greek mythology.But the list never seems to end."

"You haven't killed me yet," Apollo muttered, I heard the slight tremor in his voice. He wasterrified.

"Don't tempt me," Percy responded. Rude.

I took a small step back. Apollo was trembling. I could practically feel how scared he is. But he took a deep breath, steeling himself. "These creatures are not myths," He said. Yes, brother. The monsters in front of us aren't myths. How surprising. "Of course, most things in those old myths are not myths." Yes. Do go on. That isn't obvious at all. "Except for that story about how I flayed the satyr Marsyas alive. That was a total lie."

I blinked. Did mortals actually think that was true? Ares started that rumor thousands of years ago. Hermes spread it. Did they actuallybelieveit? "That is a lie," I agreed.

Percy glanced at him, he couldn't hide the angry edge in his eyes. "You did what?" Did he NOT just hear what I said?

"Guys." Meg picked up a dead tree branch. "Could we talk about that later?"

"Yes. Discussing that later seems like a wonderful idea." I agreed.

The middle plague spirit spoke. "Apollooooo…" Its voice sounded like Hephaestus when he was sickandangry. "We have coooome to—"

Great, they came for a reason. Were they hired by this boss too? Before I could ask Apollo spoke.

"Let me stop you right there." He crossed his arms, stepped away from me and pretended to be indifferent. Key word. Pretended. I could see right through his act. His hands fidgeted with his pockets and the hem of his shirt, his eyes darted between the spirits then over to me then back to the spirits. He was doing that thing with his mouth where he's making that not-smile that looks convincing, but Iknowits fake because I've seen him break into tears while making that same fake expression. He only ever does when he's bluffing. But then again… Iamhis twin, and I have been observing his mannerisms for milenia.. Maybe he looked convincing to a more untrained eye. "You've come to take your revenge on me, eh?" He glanced between us. In that mere millisecond he met my eyes I could see the raw fear lingering in them. "You see, nosoi are the spirits of disease. Once I was born, spreading illnesses became part of my job. I use plague arrows to strike down naughty populations with smallpox, athlete's foot, that sort of thing." His voice somehow remained level, but then again, he had four thousand six hundred and twelve years to learn how to keep his voice steady when addressing father when he's angry. Stumbling over words with an angry Zeus isnota good experience. His hand twitches towards the lightning bolts and his voice just getsthat muchlouder and it makes him justthat muchmore terrifying. Then if you stutter again he does that thing where herests his hand on the boltand youknowif you mess up again he's going to bepissedand he becomes more dangerous so you force yourself to talk smoothly and you somehow get it over with without angering him... I may have gone off on a tangent there, sorry. But Apollo's voice control was remarkable nonetheless.

Back to the story.

"Gross," Meg said.

"Somebody's got to do it!" He said, voice still remarkably steady.. "Better a god, regulated by the Council of Olympus and with the proper health permits, than a horde of uncontrolled spirits like these." I mean.. I guess. Yeah. he's right. But I never really trusted him with plague duties. The spirit on the left gurgled. "We're trying to have a moooment here. Stop interrupting! We wish to be free, uncontroooolled—"

"Yes, I know. You'll destroy me. Then you'll spread every known malady across the world. You've been wanting to do that ever since Pandora let you out of that jar. But you can't. I will strike you down!" I abruptly realized his plan. We were supposed to be planning. Oh.

"What will you strike us down with? Where is your booow?" One of the spirits rasped.

"It appears to be missing," Apollo agreed. "But is it really? What if it's cleverly hidden under this Led Zeppelin T-shirt, and I am about to whip it out and shoot you all?"

The nosoi shuffled nervously.

"Yooou lie," said the one in the middle.

Percy cleared his throat. "Um, hey, Apollo…"

Did he have a plan? Oh please let him have a plan.

"I know what you're going to say," He told him. "You and Meg have come up with a clever plan to hold off these spirits while we run away to camp. I hate to see you sacrifice yourselves, but—" Do youreallythink that's a good idea bother? We already have father angry. And if Poseidon's only son dieshewill be angry. And what gave you the idea we were leaving them? I thought miserably.

"That's not what I was going to say," Percy said, speaking only a moment before I planned to talk. He raised his blade. "I was going to ask what happens if I just slice and dice these mouth-breathers with Celestial bronze."

The middle spirit chortled, his yellow eyes gleaming.

"Bad things happen." I murmured quietly.

"A sword is such a small weapon. It does not have the pooooetry of a good epidemic."

No. Poetry ismybrother'sthing and I will not allow a stupid spirit to take that from him. He may beterribleas haikus, but they make him happy and he deserves to be happy dammit.

"Stop!" I growled, cutting Apollo off. "You can't claim his poetry!"

Apollo muttered something under his breath in ancient Greek. I only caught a few words.Don't, Attentionand my name,Artemis.

"You are right," said the spirit, turning to us. "Enough wooooords."

I suddenly realized what he said.Don't draw their attention Artemis.

The three corpses shambled forward. I waved my arm in a violent dismissal gesture, hoping to blast them to plague dust. Nothing happened. Did I ever mention just how infuriatingly useless you mortals are?

Meg speared the nearest spirit with her stick, the branch stuck hard. Smoke started swirling down the wood.

"Let go!" Apollo warned. "Don't let the nosoi touch you!" His steady voice was gone, he sounded absolutely terrified. Like I'm going to puke terrified. I took a step closer to Apollo as Meg let go of the branch and hurried away.

As this went down, Perseus ran into battle. He moved through the attacks like water- Pun not intended. Sadly, whenever his sword made contact, the spirits dissolved into mist— not the good kind- and resolidified when the danger had passed.

A spirit lunged at him, its fatal grasp almost closing in on him, thankfully Meg scooped up a frozen peach and threw it with the force of one ofthose peoplein a gym class who throw the dodgeball so hard it leaves bruises. But what she threw wasn't, in fact, a dodgeball. which means it leaves more than bruises. The peach embedded in its forehead, knocking him down before he landed on Percy.

I breathed a sigh of relief, Apollo made a sound like a strangled cat. I spared a glance in his direction. His face was pale, and he watched the spirits every move. Even from here I could see his eye twitching. That only ever happened when he was really freaking out. I tried to even out my breathing. I didn't know how to get us all out of this alive.

"We gotta run," Meg decided.

"Yeah." Percy backtracked toward us. "I like that idea."

Apollo shook his head, I knew exactly what he was thinking. You can't run from disease if you could Medieval Europeans would have just gotten up and run from the black death. (Not my brother's fault. Just going to say that again. We took a century-long vacation with Mom to a beach in Cabo, and when we come back a third of the continent was dead.)

He opened his mouth to respond but Meg and Percy had already run off, I grabbed his arm and pulled him along. We bolted after them, my hand never leaving his wrist.

Percy pointed to a row of hills around a mile ahead. Both me and Apollo knew we would never make it. "That's the western border of camp. If we can just get there…"

We sprinted past an irrigation tank on a tractor-trailer. With a flick of his hand, Percy made the side of the tank to rupture, sending a wall of water into the three nosoi behind us.

"That was good." Meg grinned, the joyful expression out of place with the current scenario. She skipping along in her new green dress. How could she be happy right now? "We're going to make it!"

No, we're not. I thought. Apollo was slowing down, but I wasn't about to let him stop. Stopping meant death. I could hear each breath he took, each one a wheezing sound that he really shouldn't need to make.

His ribs.I realized abruptly. Mine ached, but I could only imagine the pain he was in. His ribs were so much worse than mine, he should be resting. He shouldn't need to run from his life from the living embodiment of sickness. But we couldn't slow down. His breathing only grew worse as we ran, and the pain in my chest only grew as I ran.

"We can't—" He wheezed. "They'll just—"

"Save your breath!" I practically yelled. "You—"

Before I could finish, glittering pillars of smoke rose from the ground directly in front of us. I banked sideways, pulling Apollo with me, Meg did the same. Those two spirits solidified. One had a third eye peach, the other a branch sticking from his chest. But the third? Percy didn't see it and ran directly into the smoke.

"Don't breathe!" Apollo wheezed. Which was funny because he could hardly breathe himself. That wasn't funny. Gods he needed rest.

The son of Poseidon's eyes widened and he fell to his knees, hands clawing at his throat. Surely he could breathe underwater, but that meant nothing when he wasn't taking inanyoxygen.

Meg grabbed another peach, but I doubted it would do much against the nosoi.

Apollo looked pale, I tried to think of a way to save Perseus, but the Branch Nosoi changed at us, I jumped out of its path, dragging Apollo with me. I went to bolt but stumbled over a tree root. My stagger caused Apollo to fall. He found himself flat on his back.

"ARTEMIS. GET BACK" He yelled, desperation in his voice. I jumped back, hoping the Nosoi would follow me, it didn't, all it did was loom over my brother.

"Which fatal illness shall I use to kill the great Apolloooo?" the spirit gurgled. "Anthrax? Perhaps eboooola…"

No. Please no. I can't let it hurt him I won't let it hurt him. I went to tackle the spirit, anything would be worth saving him. Even my own life.

"Hangnails," He suggested, but his voice was little for than a pained whimper. He tried desperately to back away from the nosoi. "I live in fear of hangnails."

I took a step forward, he glared at me but I wasn't letting him stop me.

Before I could act, the spirit struck.

"I have the answer!" the spirit cried. "Let's try this!"

He dissolved into smoke and settled over him like a glittering blanket of death.

I screamed.

I fell to my knees and pressed my hands to my mouth.

I can't say it was even a dignified scream. It was shrill and high pitched and I sounded like The One Who Dies First in a horror movie, but I couldn't hold it in.

No no no no no no no no this couldn't be happening I cant watch him die I can't.


	8. go read this on ao3

Apollo was dying.

My brother was dying.

Mylittlebrother was dying, right in front of me.

I will confess something, we gods fear death. We fear nonexistence. But I fear one thing above that, I fear losing my brother. I fear him dying or fading or somehow ending up trapped and away from me. I fear being truly alone. If he were gone… I don't even want to think about that.

I don't really remember much of the next few seconds. I remember that suddenly I felt like everything went numb, my eyes widened and the scream that had torn It'self from my throat moment ago still rang in my ears. I launched myself forward.

I remember screaming his name as he tried not to breath and rolled around, he tried in vain to rid himself of the plague cloud.

I remember feeling like ice was filling my veins and feeling so cold suddenly I wanted to scream and cry and I just felt scared.

I couldn't let him die.

I remember pressing my hands to his nose and mouth. I wouldn't let him breathe it in. I wouldn't let it kill him. I wouldn't allow it.

I remember smothering him, suffocating him, I remember seeing the glittery cloud going for me, but I couldn't let it hurt him. I wouldn't allow it.

Out of the corner of my wide eyes I saw meg running, she yelled something but it was lost amongst my panic. Everything seemed far away, Apollo didn't struggle against my hands. I saw it in his eyes he knew was I was doing.

The glittery smoke was surrounding my nose and mouth, I refused to breath. I refused the growing urge to pull the poisonous air into my lungs. I will keep him safe. Even if it kills me. Even at the expense of my own life, as long as he's safe it's alright.

My eyesight began to dim.

Apollo's eyes were wide.

Somewhere to our left, water erupted from the field, Percy dragged himself towards it and dunked his head in the water.

My ears began to ring, and Apollo's face was beginning to go blue.

Percy staggered to his feet to his feet. He ripped out the source of the water—an irrigation pipe—and turned the water on us.

I hate being unexpectedly douched in water, and Apollo does too. (I Wake him up with water to the face whenever we go camping) But as the water disrupted the smoke, I didn't mind. I let go of Apollo's face and dragged him away. I gasped for air, Apollo started wheezing again. Our nosoi friends reformed a bit away, their yellow eyes shown with hatred.

Meg yelled again, this time I understood. "GET DOWN" I practically tacked Apollo down. He made a sound between a wheeze and a pained yelp.

In our four thousand six hundred and twelve years, me and Apollo have seen many things. I can't say for certain with Apollo, but neither of us have seen an uprising of fruit.

Percy hit the ground as every peach in the garden rose off the ground, they shot around. If we had been standing, or even sitting we would have been killed. Meg simply stood there unhurt as frozen dead fruit flew around her.

The nosoi collapsed, riddled with holes. Every piece of fruit dropped to the ground.

I took a shaky breath and turned to Apollo.

He looked dazed. He smiled weakly at me, I helped up into a sitting position. I then pulled him into a hug. Desperately trying to get some comfort out of him being okay. I knew I would wake up in the middle of the night for years to come reliving that experience. I tried to keep myself from crying, but the tears in my eyes spilled over. He gently rubbed my back, I didn't realize I was sobbing until Apollo started speaking.

"Hey… It's okay now.. I'm okay.. We're both okay…"

I didn't want to pull away. I didn't want to do anything. I didn't know what to say. So I stayed there head buried in his shoulder, tears streaming from my eyes.

Percy's voice broke through my despair. Apollo glanced in his direction. Or at least, I think he did. I couldn't really see anything.

"Whah jus happened?" he sounded like he had a cold. So water diluted the effects. At least he wasn't dead, that was a good sign.

"I don't know," I heard Apollo say. "Meg, is it safe?" I pulled away from Apollo, feeling worthless. I had been useless this entire fight? What had I done? Smothered my brother. I wiped furiously at my eyes, I felt Apollo put a hand on my shoulder. "I'm okay Artie. See?" he smiled, albeit a bit weakly. I laughed a bit hysterically, my heart was still racing in my chest. I held back sobs. Apollo was looking at me concern shining in his eyes.

He shouldn't need to be concerned about me.

He's hurt. He shouldn't have to deal with me being all emotional.

I should be strong.

I have to be strong for him.

Meg was staring around the orchard in amazement at the mess of fruit, mangled corpses, and broken tree limbs. "I- I'm not sure."

"How'd you do thah?" Percy snuffled.

Meg looked horrified. "I didn't! I just knew it would happen."

One of the Nosoi began to stir. It got up, wobbling on It's hole filled legs.

"But youdiddoooo it," the spirit growled. "Yooou are strong, child."

The other two corpses rose, they swayed to their feet and I could feel my already rapid heartbeat pick up. My breath caught in my throat. Apollo gripped my shoulder tightly.

"Not strong enough," said the second nosos. "We will finish you now."

Please no.

They should be dead!

Why aren't they dead?

The third spirit bared his rotting teeth. "Yourguardianwould be sooooo disappointed."

Guardian? She had a guardian? What kind of guardian lets a 12-year-old live in an Alley? When I'm a god again I'll kill them.

Meg looked sick. Her face paled, Her arms trembled. She stomped her foot and yelled, "NO!"

More peaches flew into the air. Instead of peach blasting the Nosoi, they blended together into a fruit tornado, until suddenly standing in front of Meg was a creature not unlike like a pudgy human toddler wearing only a linen diaper. Protruding from his back were wings made of leafy branches. His babyish face might have been cute except for the glowing green eyes and pointy fangs. The creature snarled and snapped at the air.

"Oh, no." Percy groaned. "I hate these things."

The three nosoi also did not look pleased. I shuddered as they edged away from the snarling baby.

"Wh-what is it?" Meg asked.

Apollostared at her in disbelief. Probably thinking what I was thinking. She was the cause of this fruit carnage, no doubt there. Meg looked as shocked as we were. Alas, if Meg didn't know how she had summoned this creature, she probably wouldn't know how to make it go away, I didn't particularly likeKarpoi(I have lost a few hunters to them over the years..) but they, while annoying, are bearable. A single arrow kills them. Usually. But if you have the unfortunate luck of hitting their arms or legs, no, a single arrow only enrages them, alerts them to your position, and ends with either death or maiming. But if you hit their head or chest…. BAM! a pile of grain (or fruit in this case) is where the creature last stood.

"It's a grain spirit," Apollo said, I could hear the veiled panic in his voice. This one time Demeter sent a swarm of them after him… That was a mess for all parties involved. "I've never seen a peach karpoi before, but if it's as vicious as other types…"

"we're dead" I muttered quietly, I honestly just wanted to sit in a dark room and calm down. Or even just take a five-minute break to sort my thoughts and get that sickening image of my own hands cutting off my brothers air supply out of my head. But I didn't see that happening anytime soon. The demon peach baby turned toward the nosoi. For a moment, I suddenly felt like my heart was going to explode from my chest it was beating so fast. I feared it would make some alliance. The middle corpse, peachhead, inched backward. "Do not interfere," he warned the karpos. "We will not allooow—"

The karpoi launched himself at the nosoi and bit his head off.

I felt relieved, and I heard Apollo sigh next to me.

But when I say it bit his head off, I am not exaggerating. The karpos's fanged mouth unhinged, expanding to an unbelievable circumference, then closed around the cadaver's head, and chomped it off in one bite.

In a mere moment, the nosos had been torn to shreds and devoured. As I said a while back,pacifism is sweet my friend, but watching your foes torn limb from limb is satisfying.I may have said that differently, but no matter.

The other two nosoi retreated, but the karpos crouched and sprang. He landed on the second corpse and proceeded to rip it shreds.

The last spirit dissolved into glittering smoke and tried to fly away, but the peach baby spread his leafy wings and launched himself after them, He opened his mouth and inhaled the sickness, snapping and swallowing the smoke was gone.

He landed in front of Meg and burped. His green eyes shone with… pride? He didn't appear to be sick, which is not very surprising considering human diseases don't infect fruit trees. Instead, even after eating three whole nosoi, the little fellow looked hungry.

He howled and beat his small chest. "Peaches!"

Percy slowly raised his sword. His nose was still red and runny, and his face was puffy. "Meg, don move," he snuffled. "I'm gonna—"

"No!" she said. "Don't hurt him."

Meg put her hand tentatively on the creature's head. "You saved us," she told the karpos. "Thank you."

I looked away, waiting for her scream as it ripped her hand off her arm. But to our surprise, the peach karpoi did not bite off Meg's hand. Instead, he hugged Meg's leg and glared at us as if daring us to approach.

Odd.

"Peaches," he growled.

"He likes you," Percy noted. "Um…why?"

"I don't know," Meg said. "Honestly, I didn't summon him!"

It was blatantly obvious on who summoned him. I also have a clue on about parentage, but if it is her, then she's top-level stuff for her demigod parentage..

"Well, whatever the case," Apollo said, "we owe the karpos our lives. This brings to mind an expression I coined ages ago: A peach a day keeps the plague spirIt's away!"

Even I managed a weak smile at that, Apollo glanced at me, I forced myself to smile wider. I could tell he saw right through it. His eyes seemed to take in my bloodshot eyes. "You okay?"

He whispered so only I hear. I nodded once. He smiled weakly, it was genuine.

Percy sneezed. "I thought it was apples and doctors."

The karpos hissed.

"Or peaches," Percy said. "Peaches work too."

"Peaches," agreed the karpos.

Percy wiped his nose. "Not criticizing, but why is he grooting?"

Meg frowned. "Grooting?"

"Yeah, like thah character in the movie…only saying one thing over and over."

Me and Apollo shared a look of confusion. "We haven't seen it." He said. "But this karpos does seem to have a very…targeted vocabulary."

I laughed hysterically, I just wanted to get to camp and get to my cabin and.. And then what?

"Maybe Peaches is his name." Meg stroked the karpos's curly brown hair, which elicited a demonic purring from the creature's throat. "That's what I'll call him."

"Whoa, you are not adopting thah—" Percy sneezed with such force, another irrigation pipe exploded behind him, sending up a row of tiny geysers. "Ugh. Sick."

"You're lucky," Apollo said. "Your trick with the water diluted the spirit's power. Instead of getting a deadly illness, you got a head cold."

"I hate head colds." His green irises looked like they were sinking in a sea of bloodshot. "None of you got sick?"

Meg shook her head.

"I have a good constitution!" Apollo stated, the forced positivity leaked out of his tone. Neither of us were okay.

"I.. I made sure he didn't breath any" I muttered weakly.

"Its okay." He murmured quietly. "I'm fine, you didn't hurt me."

"And the fact thah I hosed the smoke off of you," Percy said, possibly trying to ease the tension..

"Well, yes," Apollo said, glancing at me then to Percy.

Percy stared at us as if waiting for something. Me and Apollo shared an awkward look, confused. After a long awkward moment, it occurred to me that he was probably looking for gratitude.

"Oh! Thank you," I said, keeping my voice steady and repressing the nervousness.

Apprehension dawned in his eyes. "Ah.. Thank you"

He nodded. "No problem."

Apollo relaxed a bit next to me. Good.

"Can we go now?" Meg asked.

"An excellent idea," Apollo started, his voice sounded forced, but more genuine than I expected.. "Though I'm afraid Percy is in no condition—"

"I can drive you the rest of the way," he said. "If we can get my car out from between those trees…" He glanced in that direction and his expression turned even more miserable. "Aw, Hades no…."

I shifted uncomfortably. Drawing the attention of our uncle wasn't the best idea, then I saw what "Great," Percy muttered. "If they tow the Prius, I'm dead. My mom and Paul need thah car."

"Go talk to the officers," Apollo said. "You won't be any use to us anyway in your current state."

"He means your sick. You probably can't fight in your state." I said quietly, edging towards my brother.

"Yeah, we'll be fine," Meg said. "You said the camp is right over those hills?"

"Right, but…" Percy scowled, I assumed he was struggling to think straight over the ailment inflicted by the nosoi. "Most people enter camp from the east, where Half-Blood Hill is. The western border is wilder—hills and woods, all heavily enchanted. If you're not careful, you can get lost…." He sneezed again. "I'm still not even sure if you two can get in if you're fully mortal."

"We'll get in." I could hear the fake confidence in his voice. But we didhaveto get in. We had no other alternative. If we couldn't get in….. We had already been attacked once by monsters, and once by mortals. There is no other way for us to stay alive.

The police car's doors opened.

"Go," Apollo urged Percy. "We'll find our way through the woods. You explain to the police that you're sick and you lost control of the car. They'll go easy on you."

"Good luck," I said, smiling weakly.

Percy laughed. "Yeah. Cops love me almost as much as teachers do." He glanced at Meg. "You sure you're okay with the baby fruit demon?"

Peaches growled.

"All good," Meg promised. "Go home. Rest. Get lots of fluids."

Percy's mouth twitched. "You're telling a son of Poseidon to get lots of fluids? Okay, just try to survive until the weekend, will you? I'll come to camp and check on you guys if I can. Be careful and—CHOOOO!"

Another pipe burst in the ground.

Muttering unhappily, he touched the cap of his pen to his sword, turning it back into a simple ballpoint. A wise precaution before approaching law enforcement. The mist would probably make it a gun or something. He trudged down the hill, sneezing and sniffling.

"Officer?" he called. "Sorry, I'm up here. Can you tell me where Manhattan is?"

Meg turned to us "Ready?"

Me and Apollo were both soaked to the bone. In winter weather, I could feel my rapid heartbeat slowing, leaving me open to the wind and cold. I started shivering, and I know Apollo was cold too. I am the moon goddess. I shouldn't be able togetcold. This was the worst day in the existence of days. Me and Apollo were mortal, injured, and I felt like I was on the verge of crying. Again. Apollo had a grimace of pain decorating his acne-ridden face. We were stuck with a… Insane? Terrifying? Misguided? Unknowing? I don't know how to describe her, girl as our master, and a freaking peach demon. I was not ready to traverse those woods, and I'm the goddess of hunting. The idea of entering thosecursedwoods terrified me. I knew the moment we entered, something bad would happen. But we alsodesperatelyneeded to reach camp. I might even encounter some friendly faces there. Or perhaps I might find a way to contact my hunters. "Yeah. I'm ready." I lied. "Apollo?"

"Sure," He said, glancing at me. I could tell he saw directly through my lie. "Let's go."

Peaches the karpos made a sound between a yak grunting and a wilting plants scream. He gestured for us to follow, then scampered toward the hills. I didn't want to follow it, I didn't trust that… creature in any way shape or form. Meg skipped after him, swinging from tree branches (Splinters. How did she now get splinters?)and cartwheeling through the frozen mud as she somehow managed to act joyous after such a near-death experience. By the way she was acting I might have mistaken our previous affair to be a pleasant picnic rather than a life or death battle. Apollo turned to the sky "Are you sure, Zeus? It's not too late to tell us this was an elaborate prank and recall us to Olympus. we've learned our lesson. I promise."

"Father, please" I added.

No response. Not even a crackle of thunder. With a sigh, I jogged after Meg and her homicidal new minion.


	9. ah

Apollo sighed as we walked, I spared a glance in his direction. He was shivering, I grimaced. "My coat isn't as wet as yours, and you're clearly shivering. Lets trade."

"No." He said immediately.

"No? Apollo your cold. I don't mind-"

"Artemis. Keep your coat. I don't need it, your cold too. Don't deny it, I can tell when your lying."

"But-"

"Artemis."

"Okay..Okay fine…"

"It should be easy to get to camp right..?"

"I doubt it. Seems like a straight path ahead, but woods are easy to get lost in. It'll beanythingbut easy 'pollo"

"Hmm... Say, Meg," He turned to our young master.

"Yeah..?"

"I didn't get a chance to ask. It your name short for Margaret or Meghan?"

"Margaret McCaffery, butdon'tcall me Margaret" Meg stated.

"Alright, then Meg." He turns to me "Artie, did she agree to be a hunter?" Apollo asked.

"What..? Apollo, I can't accept hunters as a mortal..probably. I didn't ask, and I'm going to wait until this is all over"

"You're telling me youdidn'task the homeless maiden to join your girl's club?"

"...Yes?"

"Slow down. Join your girl's club? What are you talking about?" Meg inquired.

"My hunters. I explained them earlier did I not?"

"Yeah but… I didn't know I couldjoin."

"You can't. Not right now anyway." Meg pouted.

"Anyway," Apollo cut in. "We can see camp from here."

I glanced up, expecting to see the vague outlines of the buildings, but the sight in front of us was breathtaking from the hill we stood atop. The camp was about 3 square miles in size, full of meadows, woods and strawberry fields. On one edge it boarded long island, and the others were rolling hills. Below us was a dense woods.

I always forget the beauty of this place. Beyond the woods, you could see the buildings, the cluster of twenty cabins. (You could see Apollo's shining from here) The Hearth, the amphitheater, The arena, the dining pavilion, and the canoe lake were visible from here. It looked beautiful. With seeing the camp same a dull sense of comfort. We were so close to safety. The big house loomed in the distance, Chiron would be in there. We were so close, yet so far.

In the far distance, my sister's statue glistened in its full glory. The Athena Parthenos. Athena had always been my favorite sister, the hours we spent debating the best strategy for hunting certain monsters are some of my fondest memories with any of my sisters, I could feel the power from here.

Apollo probably wished the statue was of himself, but he's like that. I looked at him again, my eyes lingering on the red marks around his nose and mouth.Icaused those.Ihurt him. He noticed that I was staring. "Artie. I'mfine" He insisted. He reallywasshivering a lot.

"I hurt you," I said miserably.

He looked up at me, frowning. "Youprotectedme." He countered, he sounded completely sure of himself. I envy his confidence sometimes.

"Not well enough!" I took a step back, I had not protected him well enough so we didn't get in that situation in the first place. Nothing he said would change that.

"But youdidprotect me. I would have breathed in that smog anddiedif not for you. Alright? You did fine"

Before I could argue, Meg spoke. "How come I've never heardaboutthis place? Do you need tickets?"

"It's a secret haven for demigods" I responded, forcing my voice to stay steady. Apollo glanced at me sideways. Our conversation certainly wasn't over yet. "The magical borders keep mortals and monsters out. It'ssafehere. Humans would only see farmland, and if they come in they will find themselves wondering out-"

"I ordered a pizza one time!" Apollo blurted out. I stared at him for a long moment before I found myself laughing.

"Did you now brother? Tell us the story of the time you ordered a Pizza."

Apollo stared atme before he smiled brightly. The firstactualsmile I had seen from him all day. It was good to know he was still capable of it in these dire circumstances.

"Well, it was… what? 8 years ago? I wasatthe camp, I had gotten quite the offering to heal this girl. And after I had finished, these two Hermes kids, looked like they might be twins but they certainly weren't, they asked what would happen if they ordered a pizza. And as it turns out, no one ever tried that before. So bam! I take out my phone and dial for pizza. They seem a bit iffy about sending the guy all this way, but I'm a god, I convinced them. So then this mortal guy, ends up so lost, appearing randomly on edges ofcamp, He kept trying to get in but the wards didn't know how to handle it, so it washilarious.Anyway, yeah. I could probably go into more detail but that's thejistof it." As he spoke his voice gained back some enthusiasm. I smiled.

Before anyone could speak, Peaches took a mouthful of dirt. Then spit it back up. Yes, peach demon. Dirt tastes bad. How surprising.

"He doesn't like the taste of this place," Meg said.

"No kidding. It's dirt." I stated pointedly stepping around the prechewed soil. Apollo snickered.

"Maybe at camp, we can get him some plant fertilizer to eat. I'll try to convince the demigods to allow him in, They let in a hellhound dog, what's the difference between that and a death spirit munching peach toddler? but itwouldbe helpful if he doesn't bite their heads off" Apollo studied Peaches, the fruit being clung to Meg as it muttered something about peaches.

"Something doesn't feel right." Meg started chewing her nails. "Those woods…Percy said they were wild and enchanted and stuff."

"No kidding." I deadpanned. "My hunters complained about it." In all honesty, being in the forest felt more natural than the city. "Come on, the woods aren't that bad!" I was already beginning torecognizewhere animals had recently been. Apollo looked apprehensive, I smiled at him. He has always felt out of place- No… that's too strong of a statement. Uneasy? Yeah,I'llgo with that. Apollo has always felt uneasy in forests, being surrounded by trees brings back some painful memories for him. He stumbled over roots and plants. I laughed under my breath. This is what Ilivedto do. Make my way through dense forests, hunting with my maidens, living life in the wilderness. I hardly struggled with making my way forward. But Meg and Apollo? My young master and brother could hardly make their way forward through the greenery.

"Artie! How do you walk through this..This mess so easily? It's like walking through spaghetti!"

"Do you want to know how?" Both nodded, eager to learn my secrets.

"Practice. Hundreds of years of practice." Apollo groaned and Meg looked annoyed.

Apollo was looking around like he expected the Dryads to lunge out of the trees and strangle him. He got this pained look in his eyes and Iknewwhat he was thinking about. I slowed down to match my pace with his.

He looked at me, I smiled weakly, wanting to reach out and just pullawaythe thoughts of Daphne. Gods I still want to strangle Eros for what he did to my brother. Daphne's death absolutely destroyed him. For hundreds of years, he seemed like he was always on the edge of tears. Then came Hyacinthus and he washappyand thenZepheroscame and killed him.

I would have torn him limb from limb if not for the fact he was under Eros's protection. I couldn't have him hurting Apollo any more than he already has.

It took years for him to even become a semblance of happy again. And here we were, nearly 3000 years later and hestillnearly breaks into tears whenever they are mentioned.

I attempted to meet his gaze but he shifted his eyes away "You okay?" I asked quietly, hoping he would respond.

He stared at the ground, stumble walking over roots and brush. "I'll be fine Artie.." He murmured, still not looking up.

"Okay. Just.. tell me if you want to rest a bit okay?" Code for: If being surrounded by dryads gets top overwhelming we can take a break.

Meg watched out whole exchange wordlessly.

We hiked for what felt like hours, and my mortal body was starting to get hungry. Normally, Apollo could navigate by the sun and me the moon, but the canopy was so thick we couldn't see the sky.

I realized we had passed the same boulder 3 times. Not even I can hike flawlessly it seems.

"Don't you have any hiking skills? Reading Tracks-"

"Yes. Yes, that is literally what I do. But this forest is enchanted… And as it seems, not even I can navigate it flawlessly."

"Maybe Peaches can help." Yes. What a wonderful idea. Ask the demon peach baby for directions. Meg turned to her karpos. "Hey, can you find us a way out of the woods?"

For the past few miles, Peches had gotten quite nervous. Muttering peachy warnings under his head.His face flushed bright green. He made a scared barking squawk sound, then dissolved in a swirl of leaves.

Meg shot to her feet. "Where'd he go?"

It was nowherein sight. Megs summon must have only had so much time. Or He'd sensed danger and abandoned us. The latter was more likely.Though meg had grown attached to the peach demon,Ididn't want to hurt her. (But we god's got attached to humans, soIhad no room to judge.)

"Perhaps he went scouting," Apollo suggested. "Perhaps we should—"

Mybrother'shands flew to his forehead and he stumbled back, his eyes widening. He looked like someone had slapped him,

"Apollo?" I stepped forward uncertainty. "What's wrong?" He made a gasping sound, he whimpered stumbling over to me.

"Assist me, sister, we cannot remain here." My eyes just about bugged out from my head. He only reverted to old English when something was seriously wrong. Or when he was trying to be sophisticated orreallyangry. But I doubted the two latter

"What's going on?" I demanded.

"Just- let's go!" He grabbed my wrist, dragging me forward. We fled blindly until we reached a significantly clear stream over a bed gravel.

"Apollo, we can't go through the water, we'll freeze-" That fact did not deter him. He waded shin-deep into the ice cold stream before he fell to his knees. A pitiful yell bubbling through his lips.

I didn't have much of a choice now did I? I ran in after him, the water was so cold it felt like needles biting into my skin. Meg was not far behind. "Brother, you need to get up-"

"You didn't…? You didn't hear it..?" I felt my stomach drop to my feet,hear what?

This eerily reminded of a memory I still had from thousands of years ago. When Apollo first became the god of prophecy, the first prophecies he delivered made him physically sick, he didn't know how to channel them into tangible ideas and words. But of course, that was thousands of years ago. But it did remind me of that.

"Hear what!" Meg asked.

Apollo didn't respond. Instead, he cried out in pain and collapsed face first into the stream.

So it looks like I'm carrying him. "Help me lift him." Meg and I pulled him from the stream and I stumble dragged him across the water. We set him on the ground. Apollo was shivering violently. I pulled his sodden coat off and threw mine over him.

"What did you hear. Don't go crazy on us." My voice was serious. He laughed hysterically, I felt my own heartbeat start to pick up as goosebumps crawled up my arms. Why was this happening? He was fine! A few broken ribs, but this isn't warranted! I felt my blood run cold as I came to a shocking realization. What if the Nosoi had poisoned him? That was the only answer I could think of.

"I.. I heard.."

Before he could finish his face screwed up in pain, a violent shudder running through him. He audibly whimpered. Steam started rising from his clothes and I wanted to scream and cry and curse at Zeus. If the Nosoi DID poison him, there was a good chance he would get worseveryquickly. His eyes glazed over and his mouth hung ajar.

All I could hear was the blood screaming in my ears. I found myself shaking him awake, telling him to get up. I couldn't lose him. I need him. I can't do this alone.

I was blind to my panic.

I wouldn't watch him die.

I wouldn't watch my baby brother die.

Meg shoved me and slapped him. Hard. "GET UP!" She yelled. That seemed to break through his trance, he sat up, and immediately started retching. He vomited, I dragged him to his feet after a moment. He made a weak sound of protest. "Meg, help me carry him." She rushed to his other side. He murmuredsomethingunder his breath. I didn't catch what. He was pale, and his shivering only grew more violent as we stumbled along. He suddenly started giggling, it soundedwrong. Unnatural even.

"Keep it together brother.Please.We'll get to camp soon, okay?" He didn't respond, instead, his head lolled to the side as he passed in and out of consciousness. My palms were sweaty, my steps misplaced, and I was terrified we were too far to get him to camp quick enough.

"We need to get him to camp, rightnow," I told Meg. From the steam rising from his clothes and the heat burning through his clothes,Iassumed he was running a high fever of 106 or so. Dangerously high. He only woke up to laugh hysterically, as we stumbled forward he finally went completely limp in our arms, his eyes rolling back into his head. My heartbeat steadily rose, butIhad to stay calm. I had to get him to safety. I bore most of his weight. Finally,finallywe.reached the edge ofcamp. We exited the woods by a campfire where a group of teensweremaking smores, as soon as they saw us they went for there weapons. "DEMIGODS!" I screamed, not even bothering to mask the panic in my voice. "I AM ARTEMIS. WE ARE IN DIRE NEED OF ASSISTANCE"

Hermes Prank Drabble

this is a drabble of that one prank hermes did with the snake on Apollo that Artie talked abt awhile back

I was peacefully sitting on Olympus, tuning a guitar, and before I knew what was happening, I felt something warm, solid, andscalyon my neck. Scaley, long, skinny, all the requirements checked off.Snake. Why the Tartarus did some asshole put a snake on my neck.

I screamed, and before I could even register what I was doing the snake lay dead 10 feet away, the fiery arrows mutilating its corpse. Hermes was cracking up behind me, I even heard Artemis chuckle. Not funny sister.

Ichor rushed to my cheeks.

I stared at the snake for a long second before I rushed out of the room. It wasn't like I could explain myself without Artemis finding out about Python, and Idon'twant that. The mere idea of her finding out just how bloody that fight had been terrifies me. She shouldn't need to worry about a trivial matter such as my fear of serpents. She already worries enough about me. She probably- No, shecertainlyalready suspects something is going on. There isnoway she hasn't heard me wake up in a cold sweat. That she hasn't heard me scream his name as I wake up, hands positioned to attempt to hold back his fangs, stop then from piercing my flesh. The mere thought makes me anxious. But on the other hand... if she knew she would have brought it up by now.

The last thing I want is for her to know that I was practically bedridden for a week after that fight. Unable to move as the snake's venom ran through my veins.

I don't want her to know I was too cowardly to ask for help. Too ashamed to admit the monster had nearly defeated me.

She would probably get angry at me not telling her, or try to coddle me. That's the last thing I want.

I sat down on my throne, closing my eyes for a moment.

Serpents, Snakes, Ihate them.


	10. I n t e r l u d e 9 (dot) 5

The demigods rushed over, at out sides in moments. I stumbled forward, my eyes wide. "Please help.. He's hurt.." Meg watched them grow closer, she looked nervous. I couldn't imagine why.

"Your Artemis?" One of them asked quizzically.

"Yes!"THAT ISN'T IMPORTANT. HE'S HURT. I DONT MATTER RIGHT NOW HELP HIM.I wished I could have screamed that, but instead my voice came out shaky and terrified. "Apollo's hurt- he, he has a fever-"

"I'll get Will!" One of them ran off, presumably in the direction of "Will" Who I assumed was a son of my brother. A strange thought given our current predicament. The demigod who went to fetch him appeared to be a son of Hermes. His face looked terribly similar to his father's. Another demigod took a step forward, by the look of her she was a daughter of Demeter.

"Lady Artemis, what's going on? Why are you here?" Wow! Some respect! That's new! First time anyone bothered to respect me all day! I'm a goddess! At leastsomeof my dignity remained.

"In a long story short, We're mortal," I said quickly.

Her eyes widened. "How..? How could you be mortal? Your gods!"

"Not important right now," I responded

"Of course it's important!" She screeched, I flinched away from her loud voice. Why did I flinch away? She wasn't going to hurt me..

"Who're you?" Meg asked, pulling away from us. That left me to hold Apollo on my own. A horrible idea honestly, Meg is the one out of the two of us with theleastreason to not want to support his weight. Pain shot up my leg again, radiating out from my ankle. Did I sprain it? If it weren't for the daughter of Demeter's quick response time, I would have both fallenanddropped Apollo. She dashed over and caught him before he hit the ground, she audibly winced at his burning fever. Yes, demigod. He has a burning fever.Why isn't anyone doing anything about it?As she caught him, I, in a glorious, graceful manner, crumpled over to the ground like a sack of potatoes. My injured leg giving out beneath me like that one time my moon chariot fell out of the sky because SOMEONE (cough*HERMES*cough) send a BIRD to scare MY DEER.

Meg's eyes widened. "Sorry! I didn't mean to-"

My ankle throbbed but I couldn't bring myself to care. I was just glad Apollo was alright. "Meg. Meg its fine." I said assured her, staggering to my feet. Pain spiraled up my leg and up my spine. I stumbled over to a convenient tree and leaned on it. I could hear frantic shouting from nearby, AT LEASTSOMEONESEEMED TO CARE. a blond teen was running over. The demigod I assumed to be Will was here.

Apollo was rushed to his cabin, While I was helped along by Meg, unable to put any weight on my ankle. Great going Artemis! You sprained your ankle! It's not like you've spent hundreds of years hunting without so much as astumble! I assumed I hadn't realized It was twisted because of adrenaline or something. I don't know, I'm not Apollo. I don't know why human bodies do what they do.

I watched as Will went about treating Apollo, bandaging the cuts and scrapes he had gotten as I and Meg dragged him out of the woods. We hadn't exactly been careful as we ran. He checked Apollo's ribs for more severe breaks, I had given a brief overview of the possible injuries he could have. Glazing over the details of our encounter with the thugs. (I wouldnotstart crying in front of my brother's son.)

"Let me try the nectar first." I insisted right before he gave it to Apollo. "There is no way to tell if it will make him spontaneously combust. A mere drop shouldn't destroy me if it does harm us." Will frowned, but handed me the cup of nectar. I put my finger in the drink and put it to my lips, immediately I jerked it away as violent burning sensation assaulted my mouth, steam started rising from my lips as they started bleeding. Will jumped up and grabbed a tissue from across the cabin and handed it to me. I held it to my bleeding lips. Not fun. Gods unable to consume the food of the gods. Oh how far we've fallen. My lip after a few minutes of burning grew numb and swollen. Fun.

"Welp. No Nectar or Ambrosia then." He murmured. "Apollo's stable, why don't you let me wrap your ankle"

"No, tend to Apollo. I'm fine." I refused to let him wrap my ankle until he was certain Apollo was alright. Certain he didn't have a plague. Certain that he was going to wake up.

"He isn't sick. Or contagious." Will quickly said, once again I wondered if what I was thinking was that obvious. Can demigods read minds or something? Do they have a secret power? He glances in my direction momentarily before turning back to his father. That thought made me uncomfortable in this 15-16 year old body. Will looked about as old as our bodies. Strange. I didn't know what to think of that. Mynephewwas as old as me. I shuddered, but I was relieved that he wasn't going to die from some fatal plague. I fell back onto the bunk bed, my ribs throbbed and I exhaled slowly.

"Thank the gods…" I closed my eyes for a moment.

"I probably have broken ribs too." I murmured. "But he's worse off than I am, when we landed in the dumpster I landed on top of him"

He glanced at me quickly. "Why didn't you say anything?!' he demanded, stepping away from Apollo and over to me. "If your hurt you should lay down."

"I'm fine," I said stiffly. "Apollo had a fever, he hallucinated in the forest, I'm fine"

"But you're not fine." He says slowly. Like he's talking to a child.

I glared at him but relented. "Fine. Get a cot."

He walked over to a bunk and pulled a cot out from under it. He set it up flawlessly. "Come, I'll help you over." He helped me over to the cot, I laid down all while grumbling under my breath about how I was fine and how unnecessary this is. His mouth twitched up. I didn't bother commenting. He started wrapping my ankle in a bandage and propped.it up on a pillow. I closed my eyes, suddenly aware of how exhausted I was. Sleep sounded good. "Wake me up if Apollo wakes up, alright?"

"Alright," He said. I fell asleep in moments.


	11. This site hates me I'm done Sorry

Okay.

I give up.

I just caught this thing up all the way.

And it broke the chapters

I give up.

go read this on ao3

i might eventually bother to catch this up again but this website hates me alot

so

i'm discontinuing this on this site until i bother to update it again and when im less salty

Heres the ao3 link:

/works/12760410?view_full_work=true

so there you go

If you want to read this

just read it on ao3

I might still post oneshots here but seriously

I love writing this, and I love this story. If you want to read it read it there.

Thanks for reading..

besides, on ao3 i have bonus content, better chapter titles and notes. Its commenting system is better and kudos is great.

I also have other stories not published here.

So just... go read it there. Thanks


End file.
